


Coeur de Veela

by So_I_Write



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Complete, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Magical Bond, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Mates, Metamorphmagus, Oral Sex, Powerful Harry, Sex, Top Draco Malfoy, Veela, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Mates, Veelas, Wings, another draco malfoy veela story, bond, bonded, it's just fluff, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_I_Write/pseuds/So_I_Write
Summary: When Harry sees Draco at a club, he doesn't know how much his life is about to change.*Yes, it's another Draco's a veela and Harry is his mate story, but stick with me, yeah?*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, and I don't make any compensation from writing these stories. I just play with the characters that the brilliant JK Rowling created. 
> 
> Enjoy this work!!

Harry entered the club and Draco couldn’t help but turn his head to look at him. Draco squinted his eyes and could just see the power floating over Harry’s shoulders. Ever since his inheritance, Draco could see the magic surrounding witches and wizards. Most of the time, it surrounded their bodies lightly, almost like an aura. But never to be normal, Harry’s magic trailed him as well as draped around him, as though the magic was seeping from Harry’s body, as though there wasn’t enough space in Harry’s body to hold all of his magic. 

Besides that, the man looked good. A tight black t-shirt pulled across his muscles, showing Draco that Harry probably still played Quidditch regularly, or at least kept up his body. The muggle jeans Harry was wearing showed off a perfect ass, and long, lean legs. Draco leaned forward to keep Harry in his eyeline – almost against his will. 

Draco couldn’t help but follow Harry’s movements – to the bar, where he chatted easily with the bartender, to a table in the corner with a reserved sign on it, his back to a wall. Draco noticed that Harry never liked to have a blind spot in a public place, instead he usually secluded himself in a corner so that he had the best vantage point. 

Not that I pay that much attention to Potter, Draco reassured himself. 

Casually, Draco leaned against the railing of the upstairs and sipped his drink. He surveyed the area, looking for someone he could dance with and fuck in the bathroom before leaving back to his Manor to nurse his lack of mate, and eventually, his hangover. 

“You’ll never find anyone you really like,” a voice in his ear said. Draco turned to see Blaise, smiling ear to ear in his teasing. “Sorry I’m late, mate,” Draco growled, “sorry, sorry. I forgot.” Blaise bumped shoulders with his friend. “But really, you’ll never find anyone you like if you stand up here, avoiding all contact with the one person we both know you actually want.” 

Draco scoffed. “I do not want Potter, Blaise. Besides, I’m pretty sure we’ve bumped into each other since my inheritance, and nothing.” 

“You’re pretty sure, Draco, not actually sure. What is he doing here of all places, anyway?” 

“Who cares? Now, shove off, Blaise.” 

Blaise laughed and Draco turned back around to look at the writhing bodies on the dance floor. There was a young man in the middle of floor, with his eyes closed and dark head of hair upturned to the lights as he swayed to the music. Draco’s mouth quirked into a predatory smirk. 

“Draco, no.” Blaise followed Draco’s line of sight. He watched as his best friend made his choice of men for the evening. “All you’ll do is regret it in the morning.” His words were ignored, but Blaise was a lighthearted young man, and both Draco and he knew he would be fine.

Draco adjusted his glamor over his back. The plus side of going to a muggle club is that no one recognized him, so no one was prejudiced against him, despite him reforming himself and not even fighting on the Dark Lord’s side in the final battle. He shook his head – no use dwelling on past mistakes. 

He started down the stairs, with Blaise hot on his heels, but Draco knew Blaise was just looking out for him. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Harry looked across the mass of bodies at the club. He could feel the presence of magic in the building. He felt a glamor being adjusted. He wished he wasn’t so sensitive to magic, but that’s why he hid out here, in a muggle club – which was supposed to be his escape from all the magic. Instead, there was a wizard here. 

Harry sighed. All he wanted was a drink in peace. The bartender knew that. That’s why he saved this table in the corner for Harry every Thursday and Friday night. Those were Harry’s nights off, and he took the time to truly relax and give himself a break from all the magic and the staring that the people in Wizarding Britain still did – even five years after the war. 

After the third person came up to Harry, offering a dance, ‘and more, hot stuff,’ Harry waved his hand and threw up a Disillusionment charm that would repel the muggles, but not necessarily repel the wizard in the club. 

A head of almost silver-white hair flashed through the crowd and Harry flinched. Could it be…? But Draco Malfoy would never be caught in a muggle nightclub, he thought. 

Still, Harry sat up straighter and kept his eyes flicking through the crowd for another glance of the man who had the same hair as Draco Malfoy. 

Several people stumbled past Harry’s table on their way to the bathroom, clearly looking for a place for a quick hook-up. Harry shook his head. Ever since he turned 17, which felt like ages ago, but was really only five years ago, meaningless hook-ups meant very little to him, and even left him feeling…empty. 

He had long since known that he was gay, and that he wanted to settle down and make a home and a family and a life with someone, but every relationship he’d had, which wasn’t many considering most people wanted the Chosen One, which Harry was decidedly not, felt empty and meaningless and like there was something more out there. 

So here he sat, alone, sipping his drink, and people watching, an ache so deep inside him he barely noticed it anymore. 

A few more people slipped past Harry, mumbling about a dark corner around here somewhere and he lifted his head to meet the grey eyes of the one and only Draco Malfoy. So that was who I saw earlier. The grey eyes widened minutely before focusing back on his pull of the night – a small, dark-haired boy with brown eyes. Draco sped them up and hurried the man away from Harry’s table, glancing back once to see Harry still watching him. 

“How ya doing, there, mate?” Someone asked from Harry’s right side. 

Harry immediately put his hand out. “I’m sorry. This seat is taken.” His hand brushed against his tablemate and Harry immediately recoiled. Wizard. He turned. “Blaise? Blaise Zabini?”

“I’m touched that you remember my name there, Potter!” Blaise turned a huge smile on his face toward Harry and patted the other man on the shoulder. It was all Harry could do not to flinch away from the competing magic brushing against him. 

“So that was Draco in here, then?” Harry was half asking Blaise, half confirming it for himself. 

Blaise chuckled. “So, it’s Draco, is it, Potter?”

Harry flushed a deep red, that settled in to his already golden tinted cheeks, and stared into his nearly empty drink. “I mean… the war is over, Blaise. I just think…” He trailed off. Since when had he started thinking of Draco Malfoy as just Draco? Harry thought back and could only think of how broken Draco looked at his father’s trial. It was that day. And wasn’t that the day after Harry had turned 17? 

“I’m just joking with you, Potter! But don’t expect me to start calling you Harry. I think that would be too weird for me.” Harry liked this Blaise – this regular man who was nothing but an old schoolmate in a club. 

They sat in silence for a while, and at one point Blaise offered to get Harry another round. He accepted, knowing his sensitivity to magic would allow him to know if Blaise had put a hex or potion in his drink. Not that he expected him to, but the war had trained Harry to be mindful of everyone in his life. 

“So, tell me, what is the great Harry Potter doing in a shabby muggle club like this?” Blaise turned to face Harry. 

“I could ask the same of you and Draco, Blaise.” Harry was slowly realizing just how lighthearted Blaise was – so different from the boy he had seen tortured over whether or not to join the Dark Lord’s ranks or not. 

“Ah, well, you know Draco.” At Harry’s hesitance, Blaise shrugged. “Or, well, I guess you don’t. This place really isn’t for me – I’m more into the ladies, but Draco likes it and I like getting away. We come here because no one knows us and it’s sometimes nice to go where no one is flinching away from you because of your family name or fawning over you for making the right choice, you know?” 

Harry couldn’t help but nod. “More than you could imagine.” He wasn’t sure what about Blaise was making him be so open and honest, but he found it comforting to be completely open with another wizard. 

The dark-haired boy – Harry couldn’t even bring himself to call him a man – stormed past Harry’s table and was muttering something about men who were too drunk to ‘get it up.’ Soon, Draco was stalking by the table too, but stopped short when he saw Blaise sitting with Harry. 

“What happened, Draco? Too drunk to pull tonight?” Blaise joked. Draco narrowed his eyes but sat down anyway. 

“You know as well as I do that that isn’t the case,” Draco drawled. Harry would deny it later but just those few words warmed him the way he hadn’t been in a long time. “So, Potter, what brings you here to this muggle club?”

Blaise laughed. “We were just talking about that, mate.” Draco growled again and Harry startled. “Sorry, sorry, sorry. I forget.” There was an awkward pause while Draco gathered himself and finally Blaise looked back to Harry. “But really, why are you here?” 

Harry shifted uncomfortably. “I like the break, like you were saying, from the madness that I tend to bring to places in the Wizarding World. Especially at…at gay bars.” He shifted again and finished his drink before continuing. Draco had a feeling he was about to disclose something huge and leaned in slightly before he even realized what he was doing. Blaise smirked at the actions. 

“When I turned 17, especially after freeing myself from Voldemort’s – sorry – influence,” Harry rubbed a hand self-consciously over his scar, “I came into a bit more power.” 

“Oh, pish, Potter. Everyone comes into some power when they turn 17. It’s called coming-of-age,” Draco said, somewhat haughtily. Harry nodded. 

“I know that, Draco, thank you. But I came into quite a bit of power. And I mean a lot.” Harry closed his eyes and let go of some of his control over his power. 

Blaise and Draco both were forced to lean back and turn their heads away from the display Harry was putting on. Blaise took a glance at Draco and smiled at his friend, who looked as though he was about to start salivating over Harry’s power – or just Harry in general. 

“Wow,” Draco murmured, losing some of his decorum. “I mean, wow.” 

Without seeming to think about it, Draco was reaching forward towards the power leaping out of Harry’s skin. He brushed the magic with his fingertips and it seemed to suck him in. The whole nightclub seemed to disappear. Harry’s verdant eyes snapped open and locked onto Draco’s. It sounded as though they were in a tunnel, and Draco figured it was Harry’s magic gripping onto him. Before he knew it, Draco’s whole hand was gripping Harry’s shoulder, a soft tingle racing up his arm and heating his whole body. 

Harry didn’t know what was happening, but what he did know was this warming had never happened before when he unleashed some of his magic. It was as though it was only Draco and him in the club all of a sudden, but he didn’t feel like it was a bad thing. 

When Draco’s hand hit his shoulder, some of his fingers draping over some of Harry’s exposed neck in his t-shirt, Harry couldn’t help but gasp as his whole body warmed up, and the empty ache he had been feeling for so long was somewhat fuller – like a lightning bolt zap. 

Harry’s eyes fluttered, but Draco wasn’t ready to release him. When Harry focused back on his face, Draco knew the question was coming, and braced himself for it. 

“What the hell was that?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter today. Surprise! Enjoy :) 
> 
> *I know this chapter is full of clichés but I can't even bring myself to care, to be honest.*

“We need to be somewhere quieter for this, Potter,” Draco said, breaking the trance he was in. He glanced at Blaise. “Are you ready to go?”

Blaise shrugged. “If you’re ready to tell him, then I’m ready to go. You know I only come here to support you.” Draco looked back at Harry and sighed. 

“I’m ready. He needs to know.” 

“I need to know what? Draco, Blaise, you better get to talking. And fast.” Harry looked between the two friends, and Draco’s hand slipped from his shoulder. Harry bit his lip so he didn’t let out a sigh of loss, and shut his eyes tightly to rein back in his power, completely missing the way Draco was watching the way his mouth moved. 

“Let’s start with this while we get ready to leave. Why do you call me Draco?” 

Harry grabbed his coat and shrugged. “I don’t know. Calling you anything else just feels wrong in me somehow.” The men walked towards the door. “Besides, it’s been a long time since we’ve been school rivalries. It’s time to put those old things behind us. We’re all adults.” 

Blaise smiled. “Too right, Potter, but I feel like it would be weird if I just started calling you Harry, huh?” Harry smirked as the man repeated his earlier sentiment somewhat drunkenly. The other man reminded him a lot of a lighthearted George Weasley. 

Draco walked them toward an alley, and turned to look at the two other men. “I suppose I’ll side-along you,” he said, looking towards Harry, who shrugged in agreement. “I’ll meet you at the manor, Blaise.” 

“At the manor.” And Blaise was gone with a sharp crack. 

Draco held out his arm for Harry to grab onto, and with an impish grin, Harry grabbed onto, and they disapparated. 

Since graduating Hogwarts, Harry had learned how to gracefully land after apparition, so he did not stumble when Draco landed them in front of Malfoy Manor. Harry could not help but shiver a little when the Manor came into sight, but it looked different somehow…brighter. The gardens surrounding the Manor were full and alive, and even though it was late at night, there were birds chirping. 

Harry smiled. “You’ve made quite a beautiful home for yourself here, Draco,” he said. 

The other man looked around, a wistful look on his face. “After the war, it was almost depressing to be here. Mother was somewhat mad, and Father was gone, so I had to make something of this place. Instead, I worked my ass off and now it’s a lovely place to come home to.”

“You did all this yourself?” Harry looked around again and caught sight of Draco nodding, a soft smile of his face. 

“It relaxes me.”

Harry was immediately distracted by the moonlight glinting off of Draco’s silver hair – cliché much, Harry? – but couldn’t look away. Draco caught his eyes and it was just as it had been in the club. Both men felt sucked in to each other, as though they were in a tunnel, and only needed to be with each other. Draco, who had not removed his arm from Harry’s grip after they landed, stepped closer, and leaned towards Harry, aching to be closer to the other man. Harry closed his eyes and allowed the feeling of Draco’s magic to wash through his body. It was intoxicating. 

“Okay, you two. Break it up. Talk first, feel each other up later,” Blaise interrupted. Harry flushed and Draco looked down at his shoes, hiding his blush, but neither man made a move to jump apart.

Continuing their walk, all three men entered the Manor, and Harry shivered when he passed through the wards on the front door. The magic passed over him and slid over his skin like silk. It was the feeling of that magic that made Harry look over at Draco. 

He squinted and could just see the outline of a glamor over…something…on Draco’s back. He reached out without thinking. “Draco, what is that over your back?” 

Draco turned so his back was away from Harry as they entered the sitting room. “In due time. First, I think we all need some tea. Mipsy!” A small, unassuming elf wearing a fine scarf of silk as a dress appeared. “Do you think we could have some tea and three sober-up potions?” The elf nodded, her ears flopping. 

Harry huffed out a laugh. “Hermione would be so happy to hear that you treat your house elves so well.” He sat down on a chair that was much more comfortable than it looked, close to the fire. Draco settled on the couch while Blaise remained standing by the mantle and warmed his hands. 

The small elf reappeared and Draco thanked her, running his hand lightly over her head. “Mipsy practically raised me. My father was…absent to say the least and Mother was always trying to overcompensate for that. Mipsy was always there for me.” 

Harry smiled, knowing that that was probably the sweetest story he had heard in a long time. Draco passed out the sober-up potions and Blaise grimaced as he took his. “Fuck, I really hate those. I don’t know why I had to take one.” At Draco’s glare, he held his hands up. “Okay, Potter, how do you take your tea?”

“Plain, thanks.” The three men sipped their tea for a few moments, and then Harry got restless again, rubbing his hand over his forehead. “I need to know the truth here, guys. Why do you wear a glamor, Draco? And what is the whole story, here?” 

Draco shared a glance with Blaise, and Draco sighed. “Do you know what a veela is?” 

“Fleur is a veela,” Harry said. “But I’ve never done any research on them by any means. I’m not Hermione.” Draco smirked. “They have mates, and I think wings, and they’re always fair-skinned and light-haired…” Harry trailed off and looked at Draco, his eyes widening. 

Harry waved his hand and Draco felt his glamor over his wings fall. He watched Harry’s face, waiting for the inevitable disgust. Instead, all he saw was amazement and something akin to desire cross Harry’s face. “Kind of an invasion of privacy,” Draco murmured, but there was no malice in his words. 

“Sorry, I was just…” But Harry’s words were almost inaudible and he stood to get over to Draco. The wings that he had been hiding were slightly darker than the soft color of his hair, yet they glinted in the firelight. Harry reached out to touch them and he felt a bit of electricity spark up his arm at contact. 

As soon as Harry’s fingers brushed the wings, Draco shuddered. Never before had anyone touching his wings made him feel this good. Draco dropped his chin to his chest and tried not to let the groan bubbling in his throat escape. Harry dug his fingers in the feathers and lightly scratched the wings. Draco gasped at the tingles and Harry’s eyes fluttered shut. His whole body was on fire with the feelings of touching the wings. The feathers were so soft, and he was filled with an unparalleled warmth. The warmth eventually spread into his lower stomach and began to pool in his groin. Before he made a fool of himself, Harry removed his hand from the wings and cleared his throat. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled. 

Draco’s eyes snapped open. He tried to clear his head from the fog that Harry’s fingers had caused. “It’s quite alright.” 

“Why does this keep happening?” Harry sat back down and glanced towards the fire. “And where did Blaise go?” 

Draco chuckled. “He probably gave us some privacy. This is quite the conversation we’re about to have.” 

Harry leaned back in his chair. “Please just tell me what’s happening here, Draco. I’m getting ready to freak out, and sometimes that makes my magic go a little haywire.” As he finished talking, Harry closed his eyes and cracked his neck, taking deep breaths. 

“Okay, you’re right.” Draco took a noisy breath in, and Harry’s eyes widened at Draco’s loss of decorum. “Obviously, as you’ve figured out, I’m a veela. We have to find our mate to be able to live whole and full lives. Not every veela is so lucky, but if we don’t run into our mates often, or at all, we don’t feel as though we’re suffering in any way.”

“So, if you never meet your mate, you’re going to be able to lead a normal life?” 

“To some extent. However, we can’t exactly fall in love with someone who isn’t our mate because every relationship we have will make us feel somewhat empty or like we’re missing something.” 

Harry frowned. “Kind of like there’s a hole in the pit of your stomach?” 

“Exactly. How did you know that?” Draco’s eyes widened. “Actually, nevermind.” Harry leaned forward and wiped his hand across his scar, something Draco was quickly realizing was a nervous habit. 

“What happens if you meet your mate and then they don’t realize they’re your mate?” Draco was surprised at Harry’s astute questions. 

“If our mate rejects us, we get sick. Our feathers would probably lose some shine, and they might fall out. We’d grow weaker, and we’d lose our appetites. Our magic would probably diminish in its power. The sun would hurt our eyes. And we–” 

“Could you die?” 

Draco’s eyes widened. “I’m sure a veela could. There aren’t many documented cases of veelas being rejected. We are unfailingly charming and attractive.” Harry smiled at Draco’s smirk. 

“There’s that Malfoy arrogance,” Harry said. Draco laughed, his eyes crinkling. Harry was mesmerized by the sound. 

“It had to come out eventually, eh, Potter?” Draco teased. The two men sobered up and Draco sighed. “Look, our veela chooses our mate, almost like natural selection. Our veela won’t choose a mate for us if the mate is completely unsuited for us. As an example, in Fleur and the Weasley’s case, the veela in Fleur wouldn’t necessarily have chosen Weasley should he have been gay or if he’d already met his soulmate. Does that make sense?” At Harry’s slow nod, Draco continued. 

“The veela in us also chooses a mate that we know will take care of us. The veela, even if it’s a dominant veela, will want a mate that can take care of us. My veela is dominant, but it is still searching for a somewhat submissive mate that can match my needs. I want to be taken care of, but I need to be matched intellectually and magically.” Draco paused to refill his tea, and tried not to notice that Harry was following his every move. 

“You talk as though you and the veela are different beings,” Harry interjected. 

“Until I find my mate, and we actually do mate, my veela will be a different being than I am. I can feel the veela stirring around inside me. He pulls at me constantly, waiting for me to find my mate. It’s an ache in my gut.” Draco shifts in his seat. Even now, his veela is pushing at him to sit beside Harry, to touch, to feel, to mate. 

“What if you unknowingly run into your mate, and neither of you know?” Harry asked after a moment of thought. 

“Then we both live somewhat empty lives. No relationships work out, and there’s an odd emptiness in our guts. The veela’s wings would lose a little bit of their shine, and they might feel a little ill. They might even have trouble performing…you know, sexually.” Draco blushed.

“Is that what Blaise was talking about in the club?” 

Harry looked just as uncomfortable as Draco felt, but he was still appreciative of Harry’s intelligent questions. Draco had a feeling that Harry was slowly coming to realize what the truth behind the whole conversation was. Draco nodded in affirmation. 

Draco stood up and walked towards Harry. “There’s something else you should know about veela and their mates,” he murmured. Harry looked up from rubbing his scar. “The bond that veelas and their mates form, no matter how base, from their initial contact to the mating, is strong. But it in no way affects their feelings.” 

“What do you mean?” Harry whispered. At this point, Draco was close, his breath brushing against Harry’s skin. 

“I mean that there would have to be some sort of attraction between a veela and their mate to feel romantically attracted to each other. If we hated each other, then the veela bond would recognize that. Do you understand?” Harry nodded and Draco gulped. “Repeat it to me,” he murmured. 

Harry’s emerald eyes searched Draco’s face – so close to his own. He couldn’t help but feel that spark between them again, and he could feel his whole body warming up. “If you and I weren’t attracted to each other at all, your veela would have recognized that and the pull wouldn’t be as strong.” 

Draco smiled and nodded. His breath sped up infinitesimally and Harry licked his lips. He could feel Draco’s arousal, almost smell it on his breath. Harry’s eyes closed. He closed the distance between him and Draco to meet his lips. 

As soon as their lips touched, Draco released the moan he had been holding in and brought his hands up to the nape of Harry’s neck. There was a zap between them, and Harry’s hands came back up to Draco’s wings. Harry’s magic left his body uncontrollably and wrapped around the two men. Harry’s fingers dug into the wings as Harry’s magic interacted with Draco’s veela, and Draco growled, for the first time feeling as though him and his veela were becoming one. 

Draco ran his tongue along the seam of Harry’s lips and Harry gasped, allowing Draco entrance to his mouth. “Oh, Harry,” Draco murmured, pulling the other man closer. 

Harry opened his eyes and could see his magic surrounding Draco. He pushed the veela away. “I need… I need a little while.” Draco wilted, even his wings drooped at Harry’s words. “I’m not rejecting you, Draco. I just… my magic, and my mind… I need a minute to think. Is there a place where I can go outside?” 

Draco nodded, pointing towards a door that Harry had failed to notice initially. He stood quickly and crossed the room. “I’m sorry, Draco. I’ll… I’ll be back.” 

The sun was just rising, blanketing the outside in a soft blue glow, and Harry exited the door. Draco sank into the chair that Harry had just been sitting in, put his head into his hands, and allowed himself one tear to fall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y'all think! 
> 
> *I don't own JK Rowling's characters.*

Blaise entered the sitting room after the amount of time he figured it took for Draco to explain what it is to be a veela and to reveal that Harry was his mate. He rushed over to Draco’s bent over form and touched him on the shoulder, trying not to be hurt when Draco flinched.

“What happened?” Blaise asked, softly.

He heard a sniff and Draco wiped harshly at his face. “I don’t know. We were talking, and then we were kissing, and then he ran out. Blaise, it was incredible. I’ve never felt anything like it.”

“That’s because he’s your mate, Draco.” He looked out to the garden, while Draco continued.

“I think he’s going to reject me, Blaise. I think he realized it wasn’t worth it to be stuck with me. And now, I’m going to be empty forever. I don’t know what to do, Blaise.” 

Blaise had never seen his best friend like this before, and wanted to curse Potter for blowing off his friend like that. His eyes tracked some movement in the garden, and he stood slowly. It looked like there had been an explosion out there, and Blaise was suspicious.

“Where did he go?”

“He left to the garden. He said he needed air, but I know he’s already gone.” Draco sounded so despondent as Blaise crossed the room to the door out to the garden.

“Draco, mate – sorry… But I don’t think he’s gone. Draco, I think you need to go out there.”

Draco stood and Blaise opened the door. It felt as though there was a storm brewing. The wind was whipping around the yard and leaves were flying off the well-trimmed grass and through the air. For an absurd moment, Draco panicked about the garden he had spent so many hours cultivating, but when he looked over at the patches of gardening, they had remained untouched. There were flashes of light, that looked and felt like lightning, but when Draco looked toward the epicenter of the storm, it was just Harry.

Although, _just Harry_ might have been an understatement in the moment. He had magic wrapped around him from what Draco could see. And the magic was lashing out from his hands, creating the whirlwind of storm and light. Harry’s lips were open, perhaps in a silent scream, but Draco couldn’t hear over the sound of the wind.

“What should we do?” Blaise yelled over the sound.

Draco shrugged. “I believe we might just have to wait this out,” he answered. “He mentioned earlier that high emotions can make his magic go a little mad. He might just need a few minutes to start feeling better.”

The magic around Harry reached a higher level and Draco and Blaise were pushed back towards the house by the force of the magic. Draco’s back hit the wall of the house and he let out an involuntary whimper at the hit. Immediately, the magic stopped. The wind halted and Draco felt out of breath.

“Oh Gods, Draco. Are you okay?” Harry exclaimed as he rushed over. He ran his hands over Draco’s head and back, checking for injury. At Harry’s touch, he shivered at the feeling of Harry’s hands on his skin.

“Harry, shh, I’m fine.” Draco tried to reassure the other man, but Harry seemed inconsolable.

“Potter, what the hell was that?” Blaise interjected.

Harry backed away from Draco and looked down at his hands. Draco noticed that they looked burnt, as though Harry had stuck his hands in a fire. He tried to step towards Harry, but Harry just backed away and looked horrified.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “It happens, sometimes, when I get really emotional. My magic lashes out. I’m sorry, Draco. I… I wanted to continue what we were doing, but I… my magic… it’s too dangerous. I can’t be around you right now.”

Without another word, Harry apparated through the wards, and away from Draco.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a few hours, the shock of having his mate in his grasp and then disappearing just as suddenly finally sunk into Draco’s mind and veela. Blaise had him wrapped up in a blanket, and he was curled by the fire. His rational, wizarding mind knew he had done nothing to push Harry away, but his veela was whining for his mate.

Draco knew he was bruised from Harry’s magic pushing him back, but Draco also knew that his mate was injured from the outburst of magic. The wizard and the veela were fighting inside him and Draco didn’t know what to do, or how to go forward.

“Draco, I don’t think Potter is rejecting you, mate,” Blaise said. The veela popped up from the couch, growling.

“Stop calling me mate. My mate is… is gone.” The veela lost his energy just as quickly as he gained it, and sank back down, muttering something about his mate being missing.

Blaise was at a loss of what to do. The only people he knew to be close to Potter were the Weasleys, and Blaise was not about to reach out to the Weasleys of all people for help. But then he looked over at his best friend – who had stuck by him through everything after the war – and decided that he would reach out the one Weasley he knew personally after Hogwarts.

“Draco, I’m going to go track down an old friend who may be able to help us out with the Potter issue, okay?”

Draco’s wings shuddered and he nodded. “Okay.” The man rolled over on the couch and his wings drooped over the side of it. Blaise shook his head at how upset his best friend looked and quickly left to apparate away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Thank you for meeting with me, Red,” Blaise said as the woman sat down across from him.

“Your owl said it was urgent,” she answered.

Blaise couldn’t help but look over her red hair and her freckled cheeks. Quidditch had been good to her over the years, and she had a lithe yet curvy figure. He thought of the night after they had met up two years after the war. Blaise still held every one-night stand he had against her. _Gods, she’s a firecat in bed_ , he thought, smiling at her.

She snapped her fingers in front of his face. “Blaise, let’s focus here. You sounded really worried in your note.”

He held up his hands. “Sorry, sorry. You’re right. Listen, I need your help, Ginny, and I need it fast.”

“Listen, Blaise, if this is about–”

“It’s not, Ginny, I swear. This is about our two mutual friends.” Ginny frowned and hailed down the waitress, ordering a drink.

Ginny looked around and smiled at a few fans. “This is what I hate about Diagon Alley,” she muttered. “They’re gonna start asking for pictures soon.”

“Oh, it’s so hard to be a famous Quidditch star,” Blaise joked. He waved his wand and quickly cast a Notice-Me-Not charm. “Okay, listen,” Blaise leaned in, “Harry is Draco’s mate, you know? And they were getting along fine. To my understanding, they had even kissed, which made Draco’s veela go wild with happiness. But then, Harry freaked out and ran outside. His magic went crazy and–”

Ginny sighed. “Oh, no. Don’t tell me – a storm-like wind, lightning from his hands, and then he bolted?”

“Yes! And his hands looked burnt, but he totally was flipped. And now, Draco thinks Harry is rejecting him, and I’m really worried about him.” Blaise paused and watched as Ginny sipped her drink. He shook his head to clear it from her distractions. “Look, I didn’t think the situation would get this bad this fast, but Draco is already getting sick. You should see his wings. They’re this dark grey color and only getting worse. It’s happening so fast. He’s my best friend, Gin. I need you to tell me what’s going on.”

Ginny reached out and strengthened the charm Blaise had cast, adding a Muffliato to it. “It’s just a thing Harry has been going through for a while. His body can’t hold all of his magic or something. He goes to St. Mungo’s, like, twice a week. When he gets really emotional, it lashes out. The Healers think that if he just accepts it, the magic will settle somewhat.” Ginny grabbed Blaise’s hand. “Harry thinks he’s dangerous, Blaise. That’s probably why he ran.”

Pretending he wasn’t so distracted by Ginny’s hand on his, Blaise furrowed his brow. “So, what am I supposed to do for Draco, then?”

“It’s hard to say, Blaise. Harry is terrified to get close to anyone. Not only is he total shit at relationships – which him being a veela mate makes sense to that now – but he’s scared to feel anything beyond general happiness because he’s worried that he’s going to flip out and let his magic go.” Ginny actually looked worried for Harry, and Blaise was convinced.

“So, what we have to do is convince Harry that he’s not dangerous?”

Ginny nodded. “And good luck with that.”

“Where do you think he is?” Blaise asked.

“After an outburst that made you look as scared as you did earlier? Probably St. Mungo’s. He’ll need a magic break and some healing on his hands. Ask for Healer Spencer. She’ll be able to help you, okay?”

Ginny stood to leave. “Wait, you’re not coming with me?”

She smiled and ran her hand through Blaise’s hair. “Aw, no, I can’t. But owl me sometime for a lunch _not_ about another man, okay?”

Blaise nodded and closed his eyes as she walked away. _Gods, how I want her_. Throwing a few galleons on the table, Blaise stood and focused back on the task at hand. _Draco first, then Red._ With that thought, Blaise headed to the floo, and went straight to St. Mungo’s.

As usual, as he stepped out of the floo, the lobby was crowded. Blaise headed straight to the main desk. “Can I speak with Healer Spencer, please?”

The witch standing at the desk looked bored. “Fourth floor, green wing,” she said, pointing to the elevator.

Warily, Blaise walked through the halls of St. Mungo’s. When he got to the green wing, he stopped the first person in lime green robes that he saw. “Excuse me, where can I find Healer Spencer?”

The healer stopped and appraised Blaise. “I’m Healer Spencer,” she said in a thick French accent. “What can I do for you?”

“I’m looking for Harry Potter, ma’am. I really need to talk to him.” Blaise shifted uncomfortably as the healer looked him over again.

“Mr. Potter is in quarantine right now. No visitors.”

The healer made a move to walk away, but Blaise caught her arm. “Healer Spencer, please. I need to speak with him. It’s urgent.” Blaise wasn’t sure what his face looked like, but he made a point to look as desperate as possible, and it seemed to work because the healer sighed.

“Follow me, then, Mr…”

“Zabini.”

The healer moved quickly through the halls, and Blaise rushed to catch up to her. “Mr. Zabini, Mr. Potter suffers from intense magical overload. I cannot say too much because of my oath as Healer, but I haven’t seen him this bad since the first time I met him. I don’t know your relationship with Mr. Potter, but he needs help, Mr. Zabini. He’s self-destructing. And fast.”

Blaise didn’t know what to say in response to the healer’s words and gulped. He nodded to show that he was listening because the healer was giving him such good information. One thing he did know was that he knew Draco needed to get to St. Mungo’s to see Harry. He had a feeling that the veela in Draco could probably help to settle the magic in Harry.

Healer Spencer stopped walking and opened a door with a wave of her hand. Blaise stopped short when he walked into the room. Harry was behind a glass wall, his hands wrapped in what looked like some sort of gauze. His body looked to be trembling, and every so often, there was a slight wave of energy – that Blaise figured was his magic – pulsed from his body.

“His magic usually settles much faster than this, and I’m worried it won’t settle at all now,” Healer Spencer whispered.

Blaise nodded again, unable to verbalize anything. His mind was moving at high speeds trying to formulate a solution for both Potter and Draco. “Something is different with his magic, though,” the healer continued. “Has something happened to him?”

“My best friend… He’s a veela. And Potter is his mate. They were talking last night and that’s why his magic started freaking out, or that’s what I think at least.” Blaise shrugged. 

Healer Spencer made a soft hum. “Do you think you could bring Mr. Potter’s mate here? Maybe it will help him settle his own magic.”

Blaise nodded. “I’ll floo him right now, Healer.”

The healer nodded and shooed him out of the room. Blaise hurried to the nearest fireplace and stuck his head in.

“Draco!” He saw his best friend roll over on the couch. In the few hours since Blaise had left the Manor, Draco was already more pale. “You need to come to St. Mungo’s now.”

Draco sighed, and Blaise was scared to hear how labored his breathing was. “Blaise, Healers can’t help me now. You know this.” Draco made a move to roll back over but Blaise snapped at him.

“Hey. Get your ass off that couch, and get over here now.” Draco slowly sat up, interested in his friend’s harsh tone. “It’s Harry.”


	4. Chapter 4

Draco dragged himself to the floo. Just the thought of seeing Harry again made Draco’s veela perk up. But Draco was also concerned about why his mate was at St. Mungo’s, which gave him the strength he was quickly losing. 

He uncharacteristically stumbled when he exited the floo. Blaise grabbed his elbow to keep him up right. His wings shuddered behind him and he winced when he felt a few feathers fall to the ground.

Blaise cursed. “Fuck, Draco, Harry didn’t reject you.”

A bird-like noise flew from Draco’s mouth. “You don’t know that,” he answered.

“Yes, I do.” Blaise dragged the veela into the little observation room he had been in before and lifted Draco’s head to see Harry.

Immediately, Draco’s veela came to the surface and he whimpered. “Harry?” He walked towards the window, which Blaise now realized was just a thick ward, keeping people away from Harry.

Healer Spencer put a hand on Draco’s arm. “Mr. Malfoy,” she recognized, “you cannot go in there. His magic is too volatile right now. We have no idea what introducing more magic to his system will do to him. He might hurt you.”

The veela snarled at the healer. “I’m his _mate_. He won’t hurt me.”

The healer glanced at Blaise and he nodded to allow Draco to go forward. “He won’t hurt me,” the veela repeated. Without thinking, Draco walked right through the ward and rushed to his mate’s side. The magic pulsing from Harry’s body seemed to recognize Draco and almost absorbed him. To Blaise, it looked as though Draco was sucked to Harry’s side.

Draco hesitantly reached his hand out to touch Harry’s cheek. Part of him was worried that the other man would reject him, but the other part just needed to touch his mate. At Draco’s touch, Harry’s magic curled around the pair, and then disappeared.  

Harry let out a gasping breath, his whole body shuddering as he opened his eyes to see light grey ones. The eyes were so close to his that he could see little veins of blue tracing through his irises. He leaned into the hand on his cheek, then turned his head to kiss the palm of the hand. Then, Harry leaned his head up to meet lips with his mate. The veela mewled.

That sound triggered something in Harry and he sat up, almost bumping heads with Draco. “You shouldn’t be here,” he rasped, his voice rough. Draco shivered at the sound. “I could _hurt_ you, Draco. Fuck, I already did. You need to leave.”

“You won’t hurt me, Harry. I’m your mate,” Draco said, repeating what he had said to the healer. Just being in close contact with Harry and Draco could feel his whole body rejuvenating.

“My magic,” Harry rubbed his hand over his scar, “is violent. It flies out of me when I get emotional.” Draco almost expected frustration from the powerful wizard, but instead, Harry just sounded tired. “You saw that at the Manor. I can’t control it sometimes. Even when I’m happy, my magic goes crazy.” Harry looked at Draco again. “I can’t risk my magic hurting you, Draco. I’m sorry.”

There was such finality in Harry’s voice that Draco shrunk back. Draco’s veela took over his voice. “Are you rejecting me?” His voice was small – afraid of the answer.

“Of course, he isn’t,” Healer Spencer interjected. She entered the room quickly, with a clipboard in hand. Blaise stepped in behind her and shut the door. “Mr. Potter knows that after a veela has kissed their potential mate, rejection means sickness and death for the both of them, doesn’t he?”

Draco tried not to laugh at how obviously the healer was leading Harry into answering correctly, but still, he let out a soft snort. He tried not to be hurt at how resigned Harry looked when he answered affirmatively.

“It is clear your magic recognizes Mr. Malfoy, and refuses to hurt him. In fact, it might even be helpful for you to let out some of your magic with Mr. Malfoy, understand?” Blaise chuckled at how bright red Harry was at the healer’s words.

“But you said–”

“ _That_ was before I knew you had a veela mate, Mr. Potter,” Healer Spencer cut in. “This is a magical bond, and as such, your magic will have more of an outlet with Mr. Malfoy than with any other partner.” Draco began to growl at the idea of Harry being with anyone else, and Healer Spencer promptly whacked him upside the head with her clipboard. “Mr. Malfoy, control yourself. This is just a hypothetical.”

Draco frowned and rubbed the back of his head, sticking his tongue out childishly at Harry when he laughed. Still, he wondered what he and Harry could do to help his magic, and voiced the question.

“It is a well-known fact that a veela will _never_ choose a mate who isn’t at least a little bit intrigued by them, and I would say it is clear that the two of you are somewhat attracted to each other from the way you seem to gravitate in each other’s direction.” Draco noticed, at the healer’s words, that he was subconsciously reaching to touch some part of Harry’s skin, and Harry was doing the same.

“Get to know each other better. Your contentious history is no secret, and while you might feel differently about each other now, that history is bound to cause some problems. Go on a few dates, feel each other out,” Harry blushed again, “Mr. Potter, you know what I mean. Your magic might calm. But I imagine once you two actually bond, your magic will settle. The veela bond will force your body to accept your magic for what it is. Plus, having a magical partner will give your magic a conduit should it need one. Mr. Malfoy might see an uptick in his power level too.”

Harry sighed and finally gave in and grabbed his mate’s hand. “Is this official doctor’s orders, Healer?”

Healer Spencer began to laugh. “Of course, Mr. Potter.” Blaise laughed with her, and Draco cracked a smile, smoothing his fingers over Harry’s scar when the man began to reach for it. “Take him home, Mr. Malfoy. Perhaps you both need some food in you.”

Draco helped Harry to stand, eyes widening when he finally realized that Harry’s hands were completely healed. “Your magic?” He asked, running his fingers over his mate’s flawless hands. Harry nodded. “Is the Manor okay? The elves can prepare us a light meal, and we can talk.” At Harry’s shrug of affirmation, Draco walked him to the floo and waved goodbye at a hopeful looking Blaise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry shivered when he stepped out of the floo, his body still sensitive after his most recent magical outburst. He smoothed his hands over his clothes – which he desperately needed to change out of because they smelled of burnt magic and the muggle club. Draco smiled at him and slowly released himself from Harry’s grip.

He summoned Mipsy with a short snap of his fingers. “Might you prepare us a light meal? Something gentle on the stomach, please?” Mipsy nodded. Draco turned to Harry. “Can I get you anything else?”

Harry, whose eyes had completely glazed over, snapped to attention. “Hmmm?”

Draco resisted the urge to smile at how adorable Harry seemed in that moment, but his veela was doing flips inside of him. “Can I get you anything?”

“Oh, well, if it’s not too much to ask, a change of clothes would be fantastic right now. And some water wouldn’t go amiss.”

“Mipsy will brings the young masters their foods and she will bring Master Potter some of Master Draco’s old clothes to puts on.” With that, the elf was gone, her pop of apparition quiet.

Draco gestured to the couch where he had been lying just a little while before, and Harry sat, trying not to blush when Draco sat right beside him. Harry picked up a grey feather and frowned.

“Is this one of yours?” Harry ran his fingers over the soft sides of the feather, and Draco wished those fingers were in his wings. “Why is it this color? Weren’t they just…” He trailed off and glanced at Draco’s wings which were darker than when he had first seen them. “What happened?”

Flinging his hand tiredly towards the garden, Draco leaned back on the couch. “After your outburst and subsequent departure, my veela assumed you were rejecting me and immediately began to deteriorate. My feathers are the first thing to be affected, so they darkened in color and I lost a few."

Harry gasped and put his hand on Draco’s shoulder blade, pushing him forward to see the veela’s wings. “Oh, gods, Draco,” he muttered. Immediately, he plunged his fingers into his mate’s wings and began to smooth down the feathers and rub the skin he found beneath them.

Draco let out a shaky moan and leaned into his mate’s fingers. His eyes shuttered closed and he gave himself up to the feelings that Harry’s hands were shooting through his body. It felt as though Harry was touching every part of him. His nerves were on fire, shooting heat through his veins. Soon, Draco was unsurprised to find himself fully hard and shifting on the couch, trying to find some sort of friction.

Behind him, he heard Harry let out a ragged breath. _Could he be just as turned on by this?_ Draco wondered. His mate’s forehead hit his neck, and Draco reveled in the further skin contact. Harry let out a few more uneven breaths before reaching around Draco’s waist and yanked him so his wings were flush against Harry’s chest. Harry ran his hand up Draco’s chest to grip his jaw and turn his face to face his own.

Draco’s eyes opened and widened when he saw how hazy Harry’s eyes were, until he realized they were hazy with desire. _For me._ Draco’s veela purred.

Letting out one more shaky breath, Harry crashed his lips to his mate’s. Draco groaned and lifted a hand to bury it in Harry’s messy hair. Without hesitation, Harry opened his mouth to explore Draco’s own with his tongue. Not to be outdone, Draco slid his tongue along Harry’s, and finally, Harry moaned. Draco’s veela keened in happiness and he reached to kiss a mark into Harry’s neck.

Harry had never felt anything like this before. His whole body was on fire, and he was sure his cock had never been harder before. He surrendered to Draco’s mouth on his neck, even though he knew the other man was going to leave a dark and very visible mark. He could feel his magic building from his core, but it felt happy, not violent. Harry was consumed with Draco – his smell, his touch, his lips. He wanted to be closer.

Trying to get into Draco’s lap from their position proved difficult and Harry ended up spilling them onto the floor. He landed on top of Draco, the veela’s beautiful white wings splayed beneath the pair.

Breaking out of their fog, Draco began to laugh, his whole body shaking in mirth. “Only you, Harry, could kill a moment like that by falling off a couch.”

Harry huffed and rested his head on his mate’s chest while he caught his breath. “I suppose that’s one way to get to know each other.” He lifted his head to catch Draco’s eye, who was still smiling.

“Draco?” A soft voice lilted from the doorway of the sitting room and Draco swore. “Draco, is that you? Mipsy said you were home.”

“Who is that?” Harry whispered, sliding off his mate and onto the floor.

Draco sat up, still concealed by the couch and smoothed his hand through his hair and down his clothes. Harry finally noticed the change of clothes Mipsy had left for him by the couch – he cringed when he thought about the elf seeing him and Draco like that – and grabbed them.

Draco caught Harry’s eye and whispered back, “Act normal, and everything will be fine.” He cleared his throat. “It’s my mother.”

Harry couldn’t help but gasp. “We were doing _that_ with your mother here?” He was sure if they were talking full volume, his voice would have cracked in the panic he felt.

“She’s not all here, Harry, okay? Just trust me.” Without more explanation, Draco stood and faced the front of the room. “Hello, Mother.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this seems like Draco and Harry are moving very fast, but I never intended this story to be very long. 
> 
> *I don't own these characters. JK Rowling does.*
> 
> **Please do not copy this story or this story's universe without explicit permission from me!** 
> 
> Enjoy :D

“Draco, I thought that was you. What were you doing on the floor?” Narcissa moved further into the room and smiled at her son.

Harry slowly stood from the ground too. “He was helping me, Lady Malfoy. I had misplaced my wand, and Draco was helping me to find it.” He flicked his hand and showed her his wand. Draco had to think that was a good cover, though he had yet to see Harry actually use his wand to perform magic.

“Oh, Mr. Potter. How wonderful it is to see you.” Narcissa flowed towards the mates with a glowing and welcoming smile.

Remembering the pureblood lessons Kingsley had forced Harry to take just after the war, Harry moved forward, giving a slight respectful vow to Narcissa, before reaching out and kissing her hand. “And it is a pleasure to see you as well, Lady Malfoy. Thank you for allowing me into your beautiful home.”

Narcissa glanced at her son, who was staring at Harry Potter as though he had hung the moon. “Well, aren’t you quite the young man. I had no idea you and Draco were still in touch.”

Harry looked at Draco for guidance, not sure how to proceed. His mate reached over for his hand. “Harry is my mate, Mother. We have been getting to know each other better before we bond.”

Draco had never seen his mother glow the way she was now. “How exciting, my dragon. I cannot wait to tell your father. Where is he, by the way?”

Harry threw a sharp glance at Draco, who sighed, running his thumb over Harry’s knuckles. “He’s still at work, Mother, but I’m sure he’ll be home soon.”

“Well, I’ll leave you boys to it, then, and I’ll wait for your father in my wing of the manor, yes? Harry, please stop by to say goodbye before you leave. And try to keep track of your wand.” She winked, and with that, Narcissa swept back out of the room.

Holding up a hand to stave off Harry’s inevitable questions, Draco called for Mipsy. “Please make sure my mother makes it back to her quarters safely?” When the elf had gone, Draco sighed and fell back onto the couch.

“What the hell?” Draco was pleased to note that Harry didn’t sound disgusted, nor did he sound horribly confused. Instead, he sounded more…worried.

“After the war, my mother struggled with the fast changes. After my father was cleared of all charges due to Imperius, we tried to reassume regular life, but it didn’t prove as easy as that. He wasn’t right after that long of exposure to the curse.” Draco spoke as though this was a clinical case he was describing, and Harry’s heart ached for him.

“About two years after the war, my father tried to turn his own wand on himself, with my mother sitting right there at the table beside him. I quickly moved Father to St. Mungo’s, where he died only one month later. But Mother… She never recovered from seeing her husband try to kill himself.”

Harry reached out and gripped Draco’s hand, who gripped it back, and tightly too. “The healers think that the rational side of her brain is still whole and is still somewhere inside her, but I’m not so sure. Every day that I see her, she asks about Father. Some days, she doesn’t come out of her quarters. Mipsy is the only elf that still tends to the whole manor. The other two elves are committed solely to assisting Mother in her daily life – making sure she eats, brushes out her hair, etc.”

Harry pressed his lips to Draco’s temple. “I’m so sorry, Draco. That sounds awful. How come this wasn’t in the news? I didn’t even know your father had passed away until last year when you were photographed at his grave.”

Draco let out a harsh breath. “We pay heavily for our truths to become secrets in the news, Harry.”

Feeling worn out from the past few days, Draco leaned heavily into Harry’s side, who held him close, rubbing his back.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Though he was hesitant to leave the warm arms of his mate, Draco eventually pulled away to see what food Mipsy had laid out earlier. “How about you go change, and I’ll work on warming all this food back up?” He suggested.

Draco watched from the corner of his eye as Harry retreated to a darkened part of the sitting room with the change of clothes, and waved his arm, replacing the clothes in his hand with the dirty ones. Draco had never seen that kind of magic before – at least without a wand – and when Harry caught him looking, he looked somewhat sheepish.

“The plus side of all this magic is that I’m very lazy now. I can do most things without even thinking about it.”

Draco’s mouth was dry. Not only was his mate incredibly powerful, but his incredibly powerful mate was now wearing _his_ clothes. Mipsy had brought Harry an old pair of joggers, and a soft sweater that Draco had had for years. The veela almost couldn’t contain his soft possessive growl at how _good_ Harry looked in those clothes.

Harry snapped his fingers in front of Draco’s eyes. “Hello?”

Coming back to the present, Draco swallowed. “Sorry, you just look… Wow.” Dragging his eyes away from his delicious mate, the veela focused in on the food. “So, Mipsy brought soup and sandwiches. I figure we can eat and talk? Actually get to know each other,” he said with a smirk.

Both mates were pleasantly surprised with just how well they got along. Harry couldn’t help but laugh at Draco’s quick wit and sarcasm, and Draco was impressed with just how intelligent Harry actually was. They both independently wondered about how different their lives would have been should they have not been schoolyard rivals.

After the soup and sandwiches were all gone, the two mates continued to talk, catching each other up on their lives and clearing the air from past grievances. At one point, Harry reached out and rested his hand lightly over Draco’s heart.

“Did it scar?” He asked. He swallowed audibly and Draco was quick to shake his head.

“Severus got to me in time. And luckily, since it was his spell, he knew how to counter it. I was mad for a while, you know.” Harry looked down and rubbed his scar. Draco grabbed his hand. “I would have _Crucioed_ you, Harry. You were only defending yourself.”

Harry nodded but didn’t look convinced, so Draco leaned in and pecked him lightly on the lips. “Really, all is forgiven. All was forgiven a long time ago.” Draco smiled. “Probably around the time you showed up here, looking adorably uncomfortable and returned my wand.”

Draco smirked when his mate blushed. “I guess us being mates explains why it worked for me so well, huh?”

“Yes, and I appreciate you stashing me away during the battle so that I wasn’t hurt. Even back then, you couldn’t resist me.”

Harry laughed. “You were never meant to be a Death Eater, anyway, Draco.”

The veela was happy that he and his mate could discuss the war so easily together. He knew that there would eventually be fights but the veela purred at just how carefree Harry seemed to be at the moment. He pulled his mate to lean against him, and Harry seemed to lose a little more tension in his shoulders.

“Now, speaking of wands,” Draco murmured into Harry’s hair, “where did yours come from? I’m pretty sure you didn’t have it earlier, and then you waved it in front of my mother.”

Harry moved his hand, and a wand seemed to materialize in it. “You mean this wand? It’s an illusion. My wand is back at my flat in London. I don’t really use it anymore. The way it channels all my magic… It makes me feel uncomfortable, and it is much too powerful anyway.” Draco closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath – the amount of power his mate constantly displayed, and clearly felt so casually about, was so impressive and simply _beautiful_.

“Harry, you are just…” Draco trailed off, not knowing how to put into words just how sensational his mate was. Harry shifted to look at Draco’s face.

“What?” He asked quietly.

“Incredible,” Draco answered, before leaning down to match his lips with Harry’s. Harry let out a harsh breath and brought his hand up to the back of Draco’s neck to keep the veela in place.

Shifting, Harry turned to face Draco fully, and straddled his lap. The veela moaned, and wrapped his arms around his mate, clutching at his back tightly. Draco marveled at how Harry tasted – sweet, like fresh peaches, but with a slight dash of darkness, clearly his magic contributing. The veela gave off a growl, and Harry shuddered at the sound. He couldn’t remember ever feeling so turned on.

Harry swiveled his hips almost without thinking, trying to find some sort of friction against his mate. Draco pulled him closer and nibbled on his mate’s jaw while Harry rutted against him. Both men groaned. The veela found his blooming mark on Harry’s neck and began to suck again, and couldn’t help but feel satisfaction when Harry threw his head back and let out what can only be described as a mewl at Draco’s touch.

The veela slipped his hands under his mate’s shirt to touch his skin and reveled in the warmth that Harry’s skin shot through his body. Harry gripped the fabric of Draco’s shirt and started to pull, clearly trying to get it off.

As much as he didn’t want to, Draco grabbed Harry’s hips and stopped their movements against his body. Harry made a distressed sound and opened his eyes, wildly searching Draco’s face for answers.

“I don’t want to stop. _Believe_ me, I don’t,” Draco explained, smoothing Harry’s frown with his fingertips.

“Then don’t,” Harry said breathlessly, and leaned in to kiss Draco again.

Almost losing his train of thought, Draco allowed Harry to explore his mouth with his tongue, before tracking the conversation, and stopping Harry once more. “Wait, there are just things we need to discuss before we do this, Harry.”

“Fine,” Harry said petulantly, and slid off Draco’s look, with an adorable pout on his face.

“Don’t pout, mate of mine. There are things that happen after we mate that you need to know.” At the mention of mating, Harry perked back up. He was in a haze from kissing his veela, but still, he knew that this is what he wanted.

Draco took a deep breath to compose himself. “First thing is that this mark I've given you," Draco ran a finger over the dark bruise on Harry's neck, and the man shivered, "will become permanent. I think I'm going to bite you while we bond. I can't help it, but you should know that to begin with." Harry nodded. "Now, do you have a job? You’ll probably need to take a few days off from it because I won’t want you to leave the bedroom.” Harry’s eyes widened and he gulped.

“Well… I mean, I work for Kingsley.”

“You work for the Minister of Magic? Directly?” Draco was incredulous.

Harry rubbed his scar awkwardly. “Well, yeah. Sometimes, I help the aurors on their missions. But I kind of am just a back-up. With all of my magic, I’m really sensitive to magic, so I can track it really easily. When there’s an elusive Dark wizard, I can find them in under an hour usually. So, Kingsley likes having me on hand, you know?”

“I mean, I can only imagine, Harry. Merlin, that’s amazing.” Unable to resist, he pecked his mate on the lips.

“I never take time off, though. I can send him an owl. He’ll understand.” Harry seemed to think for a moment before brightening. “But I take care of my godson, Teddy Lupin, every night except Thursdays and Fridays, unless I’m working. I’ll have to firecall his grandmother, Andromeda, to let her know.”

Draco sat up. “Wait, Andromeda Tonks?” Harry nodded. “That makes Teddy my cousin.”

“I had no idea.”

“Maybe… I mean, maybe you could bring Teddy here after we mate.” Harry had never heard Draco sound so unsure, so he grabbed his hand.

“Of course, Draco. You’re a part of my life. Teddy needs to know that.” Harry smiled at his veela. “Let me take care of those two things, and then we can… carry on?”

Draco knew that Harry formed it as a question to make sure that Draco still wanted him, so he nodded emphatically. “Hurry,” he said. He couldn’t help but stare as Harry stuck his head in the fire to speak to his godson and his grandmother.

His mate was so beautiful, what with all his magic and his slender fingers that so beautifully gripped the quill to pen a note to his boss. His hair was so perfectly messy, and the veela couldn’t wait to mess it up even more as he tossed and turned in pleasure. His mate’s green eyes shone as he pet the owl that was taking the note to the Minister. Then, his mate’s glowing smile and beautiful features were turned on him as Harry sauntered back over to his veela.

“So… shall we?” Harry asked, kissing his veela softly.

“Are we moving too fast?” Draco muttered, standing to be on even ground with his mate.

Harry shook his head and gripped his veela close. “I don’t care. I’ve wanted you long enough.” He nuzzled his veela. “Now, take me to bed.”

Draco was all too happy to oblige.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is lots of smut. I've never written it in this context, so I hope it's good. Let me know! 
> 
> *I don't own these characters, okay?*

Draco apparated them straight to his bedroom and non-too-gently pushed his mate onto his bed. Harry pushed himself to his elbows to see his veela begin to undress. The veela’s eyes began to glow a deep silver color at the prospect of finally bonding with his mate. His wings extended to their full length in a display for his mate. The wings had regained their silver tint and seemed to glint in the light of the bedroom.

Harry’s breath sped up at the look of his mate and licked his lips. The veela let out a soft squawk at the idea that he was pleasing his mate and turned to flutter his wings in his mate’s direction. The wind that the wings gave off made Harry’s breathing go ragged and he reached for his mate. 

The veela pounced on Harry, ripping his shirt off as he flew. With a quick wave of Harry’s hand, they both were fully naked. Draco pulled back and raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m in a hurry,” Harry said with a shrug. Draco laughed and kissed Harry, both men groaning at the feel of their whole bodies touching skin to skin. The veela moved to lick the mark on Harry’s neck, and his mate groaned, tossing his head back into the pillows. 

Kissing his way down Harry’s body, Draco sucked on a nipple before paying the same attention to the other one. Harry’s head tossed back and forth, and he let out several moans at Draco’s heated touches. Draco dipped his tongue into Harry’s belly button and the other man lifted onto his elbows. The veela was pleased to see just how wild-eyed his mate was. The glowing green eyes were full of desire and pure lust. 

“Please, don’t tease,” Harry begged. The veela smirked. 

“Oh, Harry,” he sighed. “I’ll do what I want with my mate.” 

“Evil,” Harry muttered, tossing his head back as Draco licked the head of Harry’s cock finally. “You’re evil.” 

Draco treated Harry’s cock like a lollipop for a few moments, licking the gorgeous length of it eagerly, and swirling his tongue at the top to get a taste of his mate’s precome. Soon, he was sucking his way down Harry’s cock. He breathed out heavily when his nose was tickled by the coarse hairs at the base of his mate’s cock. 

“Oh Merlin, Draco,” Harry groaned as his veela swallowed around him. 

Draco sucked his mate deep and couldn’t help but smirk at the way Harry was thrashing on the bed. When he felt like Harry was getting lost in the sensations, he summoned the lube from his bedside table. Harry shivered when he felt his veela’s magic cross his skin but was so consumed by his mate’s touch and mouth on his body that he couldn’t bring himself to care about what his mate was doing outside of focusing on his body. 

The veela ran his hands up his mate’s legs and pressed one of his slippery fingers against the place where everything in his body wanted to be. Harry gasped when Draco slid his index finger all the way in and the veela searched his mate’s face for any sign of discomfort. 

When he didn’t see any, Draco worked to press another finger in. He curled his fingers and Harry positively keened when his veela found his prostate. Draco lifted his mouth from Harry’s cock and watched his face avidly as he continuously curled his fingers against his mate’s prostate. 

“Draco,” Harry gasped. His head fell onto the pillows heavily and his lips moved in the constant motion of his veela’s name. _Draco, Draco, Draco._

The veela inside felt like he was glowing. His mate was completely consumed with his pleasure and the veela was happy to know that _he_ was the reason for his mate’s happiness and pleasure. As Draco slid a third finger into his mate, Harry clenched around his fingers, and shuddered. Before he could come, Draco used his free hand to squeeze the base of his mate’s cock. 

Without thinking, Harry’s magic skidded across his skin and Draco was hard-pressed to keep his hands on his mate’s body. The magic seemed to sink into Draco’s skin and his whole body went tingling and hot. His cock was impossibly hard, and aching to be inside his mate. 

“Please, please stop teasing,” Harry begged, incoherently mumbling beyond that – his whole voice full of a groan. 

Draco moved back up his mate’s body – Harry giving out a moan when his fingers left his body. Their lips clashed in a harsh meeting, both men breathless. Harry’s hand snuck down Draco’s body to wrap around his cock and Draco pressed his forehead against his mate’s. Harry’s hand moved up and down and up again, the man biting his lip as he looked up at Draco. The veela could hardly contain himself as the touch of mate washed over his skin. 

The veela pulled away when he began to feel overwhelmed at his mate’s magic and touches dancing over his skin. 

Kissing Harry softly, Draco couldn’t help but get lost in his verdant eyes. Harry lifted up to kiss his veela again and ran his fingers through Draco’s soft blond hair. He still felt completely consumed by Draco’s touch, and he felt an empty ache deep in his body, but he knew that bonding with Draco would fill it. 

Draco shifted over his mate so his body once again covered Harry’s. “Fill me,” Harry whispered. “Make me yours, Draco, please.” 

In a moment, Draco filled Harry to the hilt, eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of finally being inside his mate. Both men sighed and Draco stayed still while Harry adjusted to the size of him. After a few long moments where both men just stared into each other’s eyes, Harry shifted slightly, squeezing down on Draco’s length. 

“Oh gods,” Draco shuddered. He shifted back and slammed back into Harry, who moaned. 

Harry’s magic swirled around the room and settled on Draco’s back, covering his body and wings. The tendrils of magic seemed to cling to Draco’s skin, seeping into him and filling him with incomparable warmth. The air between the two mates crackled with magic and friction. 

Draco rocked in and out of his mate, shifting until he found the spot he was searching for. Harry trembled in his arms each time Draco pushed back in and brushed his prostate. Everything in the room seemed to be floating, including the two men, but Draco was sure it was just a trick of the mind – an illusion because of just how happy he was. 

Harry began to rake his nails down Draco’s back, and buried his fingers in the veela’s feathers. Draco shuddered and increased the speed. He ran one of his hands down Harry’s chest and wrapped it around his cock. In time with Draco’s thrusts, he stroked his mate’s considerable length, and kissed his mate deeply. 

Groaning, Harry tried to hold off his orgasm, wanting his mate to stay inside him for longer. For once, the ache in his body was gone and he finally felt whole. Draco pushed harder into Harry, and stroked faster – the veela in him aching to bring his mate to completion, to finish the bond. 

With a shout, that made Draco’s veela preen, Harry spilled over his mate’s hand. Harry clenched around Draco, triggering the veela’s orgasm. As he came inside his mate, Draco bit down on the bruise he had sucked into Harry’s neck earlier. Harry flinched, moaning in pleasure and gripping Draco closer. Magic flashed blindingly in the room, and there were soft thumps sounded throughout the room, but Draco was too consumed in his mate. The light dimmed as the magic settled again, and Harry sighed. 

As Draco released his mate’s neck, he whispered, “Mine,” and softly kissed his mate again. 

Harry was pliant in his arms as Draco pulled out of his mate. Harry let out a soft whimper at the loss, but Draco soothed away his frown with a deep kiss. He traced his mark with a finger – the mark had changed into a deep sunburst that shifted at Draco’s touch. It could be passed off as a magical tattoo, but most people would know better. 

The veela shifted to be lying on the bed, cradling his mate in his arms. One of his wings came down to cover Harry. While he caught his breath, Draco took the time to search inside himself, and noticed that he and the veela had finally become one. He purred. 

“Are you purring?” Harry asked softly, his breath still coming out in pants. He turned to face his mate and burrowed into his chest. 

Draco could have been embarrassed, but he was with his mate, fresh from the bonding, so he was simply content. “I’m happy. My veela and I are finally one, and you are officially mine.” He kissed Harry, absentmindedly wondering if he would ever get enough of his mate and concluding that, no, he wouldn’t. “So, yes, I’m purring.” 

Harry smiled and snuggled closer, putting a hand on his veela’s chest. “I’m happy too,” he said. His eyes fluttered shut and it wasn’t long before he was breathing deeply in sleep. 

Draco was pleased to realize that he had tired his mate out and settled into the pillows to catch a wink of sleep before he wanted to fuck his beautiful mate again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry snapped awake as his magic stirred in his body. He was too hot, and covered in a thick and heavy blanket. He squirmed to get some fresh air, before realizing it was Draco’s wing covering him. At that realization, Harry smiled, turning his head to look at his sleeping mate’s face. Unable to resist, Harry kissed Draco’s chest. 

Mated… Bonded… To Draco Malfoy. Harry felt giddy. He had pined after Draco for so long, before deciding to give up on ever getting the blonde’s attention. Ron thought it was ridiculous, but Harry had told him how much Draco had changed, and Ron had eventually come around. 

“What are you smiling at, mate of mine?” Draco’s voice was rough with sleep and Harry shifted up to kiss him. Draco’s hand snaked into his hair and he deepened the kiss. Slowly, Draco pulled away with one final peck. “Tell me.”

“I’m just happy,” Harry said, settling back down against his mate. 

“Does this happiness have anything to do with you wanting me for a long time?” Draco teased, recalling Harry’s words from the sitting room before they bonded. 

Harry flushed bright red and Draco could feel the heat against his skin. “Yes,” he murmured.

Draco put a hand under Harry’s chin, forcing his mate to look at him. “I feel the same,” he answered quietly, before giving in to the urge to kiss his mate once again. 

Harry rolled on top of his mate and gyrated his hips against Draco’s slowly hardening cock. The veela gasped and answered with a buck of his own hips. Still stretched from their intense bonding just a few hours before, Harry lifted up and sank down onto his mate, groaning at the feel of his mate sliding home. 

“Mine,” Draco growled. Harry gasped at just how warm he felt at his mate’s possessive words. Noticing, Draco repeated, “mine.” Harry moaned, and Draco gripped his hips, dictating the speed at which Harry bounced on his cock. 

The two mates set a quick pace, this coupling not the slow, smooth pace from before. As before, Draco could feel Harry’s magic begin to dance across his skin, and the room. Now that Draco wasn’t completely lost to the feel of being inside his mate, he noticed that they actually were floating. Still, Harry bounced up and down, up and down, shifting to lean down and kiss his mate deeply. 

When he sat up again, Harry reached for his own cock, feeling close. Draco batted his hand away and thrust up into his mate sharply, fucking his mate even faster. “Come from my cock only, or not at all,” the veela ordered. 

Harry shivered at the harsh tone but nodded, biting his lip. Draco was pleased to note just how blown Harry’s eyes were with lust at his words and slammed into his mate. Harry keened, tossing his head back. 

Trusting Harry’s magic to hold him, Draco sat up, burying his hand in Harry’s hair and yanking his head to the side. Draco nipped and licked at his mark, and Harry came with a loud groan, shaking with the force of his orgasm. After a few more harsh thrusts, Draco came inside his mate again, moaning into his mate’s neck. 

The two mates slammed back into the bed as Harry’s magic tried to settle again, and knocked the air out of Draco with an uttered, “Oof.” 

When Draco tried to pull out of his mate, Harry gripped him close. “Please, just a few more minutes of being full,” he muttered. Draco smiled and kissed the top of Harry’s head.

“Whatever you want, love,” he said. “Whatever you want.” 

Draco snapped his fingers and Mipsy appeared. “Please bring us water and some light food, Mipsy. And also, please keep an eye on my mother. You know that Harry and I will be here for a while, and I don’t want her wandering.” The elf nodded and disappeared with a crack. In just a moment, water and some fruit and crackers appeared on one of Draco’s bedside tables. 

It was then that Draco noticed the state of disarray his room was in. His dresser was askew from the wall, with a few drawers open, and his chair and table were both on their sides. Draco knew then that he was right from their first couple and everything in his room had been floating. Draco began to laugh, his whole body shaking in mirth. 

“What?” Harry asked, his voice like gravel from his enthusiastic shouts. 

“Look at the room,” Draco said, still laughing. 

Harry pushed himself up, biting his lip to hold in his groan when Draco slipped out of his ass. He noticed the way everything in the room had been moved and completely removed himself from Draco’s body, wrapping his arms around his knees. 

“I – I tried to tell you, Draco. My magic is dangerous. Just look at your room! I could have hurt you.” 

Draco rolled over to touch his mate again. “Harry, I thought it was funny. Your magic was happy, that’s why it did this. It felt like it was dancing over my skin. I’ve never felt anything like it. It was completely amazing. And I don’t mind.” He waved his hand and everything was set to rights in the room. “See, easily fixed.” 

Harry looked at his mate and opened his mouth, but Draco stopped his words. “Harry, I want every bit of you, including your crazy powerful magic. And I’m your mate. Your magic would never hurt me. I promise.” 

Draco lifted himself to kiss his mate softly, reassuring Harry of the truth behind his words. “Really?” Harry murmured. 

“Really,” Draco breathed back. 

The tension seemed to melt from Harry’s body and he nodded. “Okay.” Draco smiled and rolled back to his back, reaching for the food on his bedside table halfheartedly. 

“Now, let’s refuel because I want to have you again.” Harry smirked at his mate’s words and crawled on top of him. 

“I’m hungry for something else,” Harry said, and kissed his way down his veela’s body to be at eye level with his perfect cock. Draco raised an eyebrow and Harry opened his mouth, quickly swallowing his mate down in one go. 

Draco pushed his head back into his pillows, and surrendered himself to his mate’s mouth, and how wonderful it felt.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess the smut inspires me... 
> 
> Again, this story is moving quickly because I never intended for it to be too long. I imagine maybe 10 or 12 chapters total. 
> 
> Enjoy!

When he awoke, Draco wasn’t sure what time it was but he was thankful for Mipsy, who had drawn the drapes in his room, so he was doused in darkness. He fluttered his wings, which were settled over and under his mate. He wasn’t sure when they had fallen asleep, but he was sure it was after the fourth or fifth time they both had come. Draco hadn’t been exaggerating when he told Harry they would be together for a while, and he was glad he had assured his mate that this was normal. 

Curling around the back of his mate, Draco sniffed Harry’s hair and grimaced. They both stank of sex and fucking and sweat and love. Draco wasn’t sure what love smelled like, but he didn’t care. 

Checking in with his veela, Draco was content to realize that they were one being, and Draco could carry on with his life – no longer feeling like two parts of a whole. His mate was finally his, and his veela and he were joined. _Life can’t get better,_ Draco thought, humming softly under his breath. 

He squeezed Harry tighter to him, and his mate stirred lightly, turning over to burrow his face into his mate’s chest. Draco couldn’t help but notice just how tactile Harry was – constantly reaching out to touch his veela, and be close to him. Draco knew that Harry had had a less than loving family growing up – the Daily Prophet had written quite the exposé on Harry after the war – so he was sure that Harry needed all the reassurance that someone actually cared for him. 

“Go back to sleep,” Harry muttered, patting his veela’s chest. 

Draco kissed Harry’s hair and rubbed his hand down his mate’s back. “Hush, love,” Draco answered. “I’m just thinking we need to shower.” 

Harry groaned and cracked opened his eyes. “Showering requires getting up,” he complained. Draco smiled at how endearingly grumpy his mate was. 

“Yes, my love. But it also requires being very naked and very wet together in a very small place.” Draco winked. Before he knew it, Harry had popped up and was walking towards Draco’s bathroom. 

“Well, if we have to shower, I suppose we have to shower,” he was saying. 

Draco stood to follow his mate, chuckling. With a wave of Harry’s hand, the shower was on and quickly steaming up the bathroom. Harry had lost his glasses long ago – his own magic fixing his eyesight – and was always thankful for it when he wanted to take a long hot shower. He pushed Draco into the shower and was quick to follow him. 

Harry crushed his lips against his veela’s, immediately thrusting his tongue in Draco’s mouth. Not to be outdone, Draco batted his tongue against Harry’s and nipped at his bottom lip. Harry sighed into his veela’s mouth, and Draco pulled back. 

“We really do need a wash,” he said. “You stink.” 

Harry laughed before stepping under the pounding water. He held out his arms. “Then wash me.” Draco summoned his soap and stood still for a moment, transfixed by the way Harry threw his head back and bit his lip at the feel of his veela’s magic rushing over his skin. 

Draco gently washed his mate, paying special attention to his chest – he didn’t move on until Harry’s nipples were standing at full attention – and his cock, which was already hard from the attentions of his mate. It was very methodical and slow, Draco leaving no inch of skin unwashed. Harry constantly had a hand on his veela – either in his hair or on a shoulder or arm, and Draco was pleased to know that Harry wanted to touch him just as much as Draco wanted to touch Harry. 

When Harry was completely clean, Draco handed the soap to Harry, who duplicated the process. Draco moaned softly at the feel of Harry’s slippery fingers rubbing his nipples to hardness. When Harry bent to wash Draco’s legs, he licked his veela’s cock, which twitched. Draco let out a husky laugh. “Focus now, fun later.” Harry frowned at his veela’s words, but continued to wash Draco’s lower body. 

Harry stood tall and dropped the soap to the floor, both his hands going to his mate’s hair, and pulling him closer. 

“I need you,” Harry whispered. “I don’t know why I’m like this, but something inside me is telling me that I need you. Right now.” 

Draco huffed out a growl. “It’s your own veela mate instincts. You need me just as much as I need you right now.” He leaned in and licked the pattern of his mark on Harry’s neck. His mate licked his lips and groaned as Draco’s tongue danced over his neck. 

“Then fuck me, you sexy veela.” 

Draco spun Harry to face the shower wall and ran his hands down his mate’s soft back. He plunged a finger into his mate, knowing he was still loose after the wild fucking they had done earlier. Harry slammed a fist against the shower wall and groaned. Draco was happy he could please his mate so well and let out a sound that was half purr, half growl. He pushed in another finger and soon, Harry was rocking back against his hand. 

“Just do it, Draco, Merlin, please!” Harry was nearly incoherent, but clearly was not above begging to get his mate inside of him. 

Removing his fingers, Draco kissed the back of Harry’s neck and then pushed his cock home into Harry’s ass. Both men couldn’t contain sounds of pleasure at finally feeling whole again. Draco rocked in and out of his mate quickly, knowing this coupling would be hard and fast. 

Soon, he was slamming Harry against the shower wall at the speed and force of his fucking. Harry was murmuring nonsensical things, completely lost to the sensations of being filled by his mate. Draco wrapped an arm around Harry and stroked his cock in time to his thrusts. 

Harry screamed, the sound echoing the bathroom as he spilled over Draco’s hand. Draco came soon after and rested his head against Harry’s back. He waved a hand to turn the water off after it had washed away Harry’s come. 

As both mates caught their breath, Draco couldn’t help but to lick the water droplets from his mate’s back. It wasn’t long before he could feel Harry becoming aroused again. Draco began to pull out of his mate, but Harry caught his arm. 

“Wait.” With a move that Draco could only describe as acrobatic, Harry spun so his legs were wrapped around Draco’s waist, and they were still joined cock to ass. “Don’t leave me. Just take me back to bed and fuck me again.” 

Draco could refuse his mate nothing and nodded mutely, walking slowly back to his bed and laying his mate down on it. He was grateful for his veela blood, which allowed him to get hard so quickly, and soon, he was slowly thrusting in and out of Harry again. The mates were so close together that they shared the same air, each exhale becoming the other’s inhale. 

Harry lifted his head ever so slightly to kiss his mate soundly. Draco kept the pace steady and slow, aching to move faster, but resolved to reduce Harry to muteness. He knew that his veela blood would allow him to fuck his mate for hours without coming if he stayed at a certain speed. Harry wouldn’t know what he was in for until he was completely consumed by the pleasure of having his mate hit his prostate over and over again. 

Shifting so that each thrust rubbed against his mate’s prostate, Draco settled in for a long fuck, and kissed his mate deeply. Harry moaned and tried to push back against his veela, but Draco was quick to catch his hips. 

“At my speed,” he growled, “or not at all.” 

Harry gulped, but nodded, glowing green eyes blown wide with passion and lust and pleasure. He groaned when Draco gave a particularly hard thrust against his prostate and shut his eyes tightly. 

“Oh gods,” he murmured, finally realizing just how slow this coupling would be. “Oh gods, Draco.” 

The veela smirked and licked his mate’s mark. “Hush,” he said. “Save your breath.” 

Draco increased the speed of his fucking ever so slightly, making sure to thrust against his mate’s prostate just a little harder. Harry tossed his head back and forth, his drying hair becoming unruly against the bedspread. 

Harry didn’t know where he ended and Draco began. He wasn’t sure how he hadn’t come yet. Draco pushed against his prostate with every reentrance, and rubbed his stomach against his cock with every pull. Harry was lost to the pleasure. All he knew was Draco’s kisses and Draco’s cock. Occasionally, a warm tongue would rub against his mark and Harry would melt into the bed, unable to do anything but lay there as his veela fucked him slowly and lovingly. Harry was mindless, but knew he could do nothing to speed his veela up. 

At some point, Harry knew that he was begging, and his veela was telling him things about how beautiful and wanted and loved he was. It was at these words that Harry lost all sense of time and being. He wasn’t sure if he even remembered his name, but he knew that Draco would take care of him and Draco would let him know when it was time to come back to himself. 

Harry’s eyes had fluttered shut some time ago, and Draco could tell that there was nothing in Harry’s mind but him. The veela was proud to have fucked his mate into oblivion. His thighs were burning but he wanted to do this for longer, so he ignored the quivering muscles. 

His mate came virtually untouched and without warning about forty minutes into the slow fucking, and Draco reached a hand down to lap at the come. But still, he kept the agonizingly slow pace, and Harry did nothing but grip him tighter. 

Before he knew it, Harry was hard again. Harry had long since stopped his thrashing of his head, and instead, was laying there, eyes screwed shut, mouth moving in an endless string of _Draco, oh gods, Draco_. The veela knew his mate was conscious, and feeling good.

Finally, Draco knew he had to speed up. Gripping Harry’s legs around his waist, he began fucking him in earnest. He slammed into his mate, and Harry let out a loud keen, his eyes opening wide. Draco could barely see the green in his mate’s eyes, so big were his pupils with lust. The veela slammed in and out of his mate, drawing yet another orgasm from Harry’s hard cock before coming himself. 

Draco made sure to maneuver them both on the bed safely and comfortably before collapsing against his mate, breathing heavily. He had never had such an all-consuming orgasm before. He felt as though he couldn’t move. Harry let out a soft mewl and curled against his mate like a cat before falling back into a well-fucked doze. 

~~~~~~~~~~

“Welcome back,” Draco said, as Harry blinked his eyes open. 

“What the fuck was that?” He asked, his voice thick with overuse from the moaning and screaming. 

Draco kissed his mate quickly. “That, love, was the power of veela blood. We can fuck our mates for hours. You can come as many times as we make you in that period of time. What we just did was only the tip of the iceberg.” 

Harry ran a shaky hand through his hair. “I don’t think we could do that very often.” 

“Of course not,” Draco laughed. “But occasionally. Now, how do you feel? Do you need a potion? I know that something like that can be painful, even for a veela mate.” Harry experimentally shifted in bed and nodded with a slight grimace. 

Draco called for Mipsy, and soon, was tipping a vial to Harry’s mouth. Never before had Harry felt so cared for, and he was happy to know that Draco would take good care of him. He nestled into Draco’s side and reveled in the warmth he felt from his mate. 

Harry was also very happy to notice just how calm his magic felt. Since the Battle of Hogwarts, and the subsequent defeat of Voldemort, his magic had never felt so at peace in Harry’s body. He shivered at the unique feeling, and smiled up at Draco. Once his mate was looking down at him again, Harry lifted his chin in askance, soon getting the kiss he wanted. 

“Are you happy?” Draco asked, after he reluctantly moved his lips from Harry’s. 

“Draco, of course I’m happy. I have the man I’ve wanted for years, and he’s just as sweet and caring as I’ve always wanted.” The veela preened at the praise. “Aren’t you?” 

Draco wasn’t happy to hear the slight insecurity in Harry’s voice, so he immediately answered. “I am beyond happy, love. I know it seems fast but I feel so close to you.”

Harry opened his mouth to say something more, but Draco kissed him into silence. “Now, my veela, of course, wants you again, but I think that it’s time we face the outside world. I am in no way ready to let you be around any other adult male, but do you think we could have Teddy over? I could tell you loved that boy, and I want to meet my cousin.” 

His mate immediately brightened and he nodded. “Let me firecall Andromeda. I’m sure she’ll be happy to have a few Teddy free moments. She’s getting older, and I fear what will happen to Teddy when that happens.” He kissed Draco before scampering out of bed, shimmying into Draco’s clothes, and heading for the fire. 

Draco shook his head at his mate’s antics and set about setting his bedroom to rights before a small child was running through it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little late. Time got away from me, and then this chapter wouldn't cooperate. I'm not overly pleased with it, but I'll live. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> *These characters aren't mine*

Draco couldn't remember the last time the Manor had been so full of laughter. Teddy was constantly squealing with joy, or laughing at the antics of his godfather. And Harry, well, Harry was a joy to watch with Teddy. Draco knew he was quickly falling in love with his mate, but seeing him with Teddy only made him fall faster. 

The boy was loud, and rambunctious, and careless with his magic, but Draco couldn't help but want to be around him. Harry lifted him into the air and shot a sparkling smile at Draco, who could do nothing but smile back. 

Teddy pulled on Harry's hair and Draco laughed as Teddy's hair changed to match his godfather's. Finding out that his cousin was a metamorphmagus was a surprise to Draco, but the way the boy would shift his appearance made Draco chuckled every time, especially when he made himself look just like Harry. 

As Harry twirled Teddy around the living room, Draco couldn't help but imagine Harry twirling their child around a room. He wanted to be a father, but wasn't sure how Harry felt about children. Draco closed his eyes and imagined a smaller house full of love and children and his mate. The veela grew warm at the thought of a family with his mate - it was a happiness he was unused to after the War. 

A spark of laughter from both Teddy and Harry brought Draco back to his own living room to see Harry splayed across the floor with Teddy bouncing up and down on his stomach. Draco swooped in and picked Teddy up underneath his arms, and the boy squealed in delight. 

"Oh no, Teddy, the dragon caught you," Harry said from the floor. Draco growled and Teddy's hair turned a color that matched Draco's wings. 

Spreading them wide, Teddy's eyes went wide at the sight of Draco's wings, and made a grabbing motion for them. Draco brought the boy closer to him and Teddy took hold of one of the feathers and yanked. The feather came loose and Draco winced in pain. Immediately, Harry was at Draco's side, rubbing the area the feather had come from. 

"It's okay," Draco murmured at the sight of Harry's frown. So Harry didn't wallow too much, Draco stumbled away onto the couch. "You've pulled out my one good feather, and now I die." Making sure the 5-year-old was steadied on his knees, Draco flopped back and shut his eyes, sticking his tongue out. 

Teddy laughed loudly and clapped his hands. "Hawwy, Hawwy, I gots the dragon!" 

"You did get the dragon, Teddy, good job!" Harry smiled and sat down next to Draco. It had been a few hours of playing with the boy, and both men were tired. 

"Snack?" Teddy asked. Harry went to stand up, but Draco put a hand on his arm. 

"Mipsy, do you think we could have a light snack?" Draco asked, seemingly to the room, but before Harry knew it, there was a platter of apples and crackers on the table in front of them. "Thank you," Draco muttered. 

Teddy immediately snatched a few apple slices and crackers of the tray and stuffed the crackers in his mouth, making crumbs. Harry ate his own apple slice before settling in to watch his mate and godson eat. 

Before long, Teddy was yawning. Harry cradled the small boy in his arms, whispering something about bedtime, and walked out of the room. Draco assumed Harry was taking the boy to the room that had been made up for the boy, and set about cleaning up the room. While Draco loved getting to know his little cousin, the sight of the boy reminded Draco of all the devastation from the War. He itched to go out and garden - it helped him clear his head, and he desperately needed that today. Draco decided to wait, thinking he might be able to garden for a short while before dinner. 

Harry walked back into the room and sighed. He sat down, immediately putting his face into his hands. The veela shuffled to his mate's side quickly, sensing the distress. When Draco put a hand on Harry's shoulder, he was shocked to feel an intense ripple of magic shudder through his skin. Harry's shoulders twitched at the touch, but Draco could feel how tense he was at the feeling of his magic and the stress. 

"Harry?" Draco asked softly. 

"She's sick," Harry muttered into his hands. "Andromeda is sick." 

Pulling his mate closer, Draco kissed his temple. "When did she tell you that?" 

"She told me when I went to go get Teddy earlier. But I pushed it behind my Occlumency shields. Then, when I put Teddy to bed, he said he wished he could live here with us, and I…" Harry choked on his words and the veela ached with his mate's pain. 

"How sick is she, then?" Draco asked softly. 

Harry looked up, and Draco was remiss to notice that his eyes were rimmed with red and his cheeks were wet. "She said it was bad. And I know it's ridiculous for me to be so emotional about this - I mean, a grown wizard crying over his godson's grandmother - but she told me that Teddy would… would go to me, and I'm not ready." 

The veela was heartbroken at how terrified Harry sounded at the prospect of being a father. But he was able to put that aside to comfort his mate, and try to make Harry see just how wonderful he would be for Teddy.

"Harry, that boy adores you. He would be lucky to have you as a guardian. And you know, I wouldn't mind having Teddy around. He's such a wonderful boy." Harry gave Draco a watery smile, but shook his head.

"I can't. I love Teddy to death, but he looks so much like Remus and Tonks, and it hurts, Draco. And I couldn't grieve because of my magic so everything hurts, Draco. All the time." 

Harry burrowed his head in his veela's chest and allowed himself to finally grieve. Draco shivered at the way the magic tickled over his skin before filling the whole room. Harry was clearly holding something back, and Draco tugged his mate closer before kissing his ear and whispering, "Let go, my Harry. Grieve now." 

It was as though those words felled a dam in Harry, and Draco threw up a hasty ward around the room so Harry's magic was at least contained within the room. A bright blast knocked Draco back slightly, and Harry's magic swirled around the room openly. Harry let out a sound that could only be described as a wail, and Draco rubbed his hand along his mate's spine in comfort. The magic whipped around, but only ruffled Draco's hair, as though acknowledging the comfort being given. 

After a while, Draco ached to calm his mate down and try to bring him back to calmness, but as soon as he attempted to speak, Harry had another outburst. 

"It should have been me," Harry shouted, the paintings on the wall shaking. "I died, and I was the one who should have stayed dead. Everyone else should have gotten to live. But instead, I'm here - living this wonderful life, and Teddy doesn't even have a father! George no longer has his twin, and people are still grieving for their lost loved ones. But I'm here. I'm whole. There's no part of me that is lost. I don't deserve this happiness or this life or any of it." 

With those words, all of Harry's energy seemed to drain out of him and collapsed in a slump into Draco's arms. The magic ceased its angry dance around the room, and Draco could feel the wetness from Harry's tears soaking through his shirt. 

Draco thought about what Harry had just said, and knew that he distinctly disagreed with Harry's claims that he was whole and wasn't at all lost. He quickly tried to decide how he would tell this to his mate, before deciding just to say what was on his mind and hope Harry finally understood what he was feeling. 

"Harry," Draco said softly. A sniffle was the only acknowledgement that Harry was listening. "There is a big part of you that's lost. Of course, there is. You lost family and friends before and after the War, and it's okay to be sad for them. Everyone grieves differently. You deserve happiness maybe more than anyone else after what you suffered at the hands of your so-called family and the War. No-one, not even Professor Lupin and his wife, would fault you for going on and continuing your life." 

Harry sat up and looked at Draco, tears dripping down his cheeks. "And," Draco continued, "they would even want you to be happy. If I know anything about your family and friends, it's that they would be mad at you for even thinking about not being happy and living the best life you can possibly lead." 

"But… But what about Teddy? He's growing up parentless!" Harry argued. 

"How long have you been in Teddy's life, Harry?" 

"Since just after the War." Harry wiped his nose on his shirt and rubbed a hand over his scar harshly. Draco caught the hand and held it tightly. 

"Then you just as much a parent to Teddy as anyone else." 

"I don't even know if you want kids, and if I was to get Teddy full-time, you'd have to put up with him too, and I can't burden you with that, and who knows if-" Draco halted Harry's rambling with a soft kiss before he smiled at his mate. 

"Harry, I would love to have a family with you. Anytime. And Teddy is a wonderful little boy. If he were to be in our lives full-time, I would be honored to help you raise him, okay?" 

Draco leaned in again before Harry could answer to press his forehead against his mate's and just breathed for a few moments. It was nice to feel Harry's magic calming down, and settling back in his mate's body. Harry heaved a heavy sigh before pressing his lips against Draco's and pulling away. 

"I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it, but it is nice to know where you stand with everything." 

This time, when Draco gave Harry a soft smile, his mate smiled back. "Let's see if Andromeda can give you any more information. You shouldn't start panicking until there's actually something to panic about, okay?" Harry nodded. 

The veela stood up to neaten up the room, but yawned. Harry chuckled. He stood and quickly waved his hand, setting the room back to the way it was before grabbing his mate's hand. "Thank you for talking me down from that outburst. I don't think I've ever regained control of my magic that quickly before," he whispered. 

Draco turned to face him and kissed him on the cheek. "Of course, my love. Anything for you. Now, I don't know about you, but I'm absolutely exhausted. Shall we retire to bed?" 

"Yes," Harry answered, "and quickly too. Merlin knows Teddy wakes up before the crack of dawn." 

"Oh, shoot," Draco pouted. "And I was hoping to fuck you into the mattress tonight." 

"No one said anything about going to sleep anytime soon, did they?" Harry threw a teasing glance over his shoulders and Draco growled, his wings shooting out to their full wingspan. Harry laughed and ran the rest of the way to Draco's bedroom, with an aroused veela on his heels.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late posting. 
> 
> *these aren't my characters*
> 
> ENJOY

Over the next few days, the two mates quickly fell into an easy pattern. Each morning, one of them would wake the other up with a blowjob before Draco pushed into Harry and fucked him hard and left him screaming. Then, Mipsy would bring them breakfast, and Harry would update Andromeda on Teddy. 

Draco could tell that being with Teddy so much was making Harry lighter in a way that Draco never thought possible, but he could also see that Andromeda was getting sicker. Each night, when Teddy went to bed, Harry's shoulders would tense. Draco had taken to running his fingers over Harry's Mark to calm him down, each time making his mate shudder in appreciation. 

One afternoon, Draco collapsed onto the couch at one point, tired from chasing a hyped up five-year old around the house. The fire flared and Draco heard a male voice calling out. 

The veela's wings rose up, threatened by just the thought of another adult male being close to his mate. Draco shook his head. This was getting a little ridiculous. It had been almost a week of being in constant contact, and regular sex, with his mate, but the thought of letting his mate out of his sight to be with anyone else made him extremely uncomfortable. 

"Harry? Harry, are you there? This is where you told me to call you if it was an emergency," the voice called. 

Slowly, Draco dragged his body off the couch and toward the fire. He hovered just out of eyesight of whoever it was and his eyebrows shot up. The Minister of Magic was in his fireplace, looking exceedingly concerned. Moving into his line of sight, Draco felt some sort of satisfaction at seeing Kingsley Shacklebolt's look of surprise. 

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy. Hello." The Minister cleared his throat. "Do you think you could find Harry for me?" 

Draco smiled, trying to be polite to Harry's boss and friend. "Let me just go get him for you, Minister. Would you like to step through?" 

Kingsley looked decidedly uncomfortable, but nodded, so Draco stepped back to allow the man through. The wards shuddered, and Draco flexed and unflexed his wings. The fire roared and Kingsley stepped out, brushing off his formal dress robes in the process. After looking around the room for a moment, he seemed to come to a decision and held a hand out to Draco. 

As Draco shook his hand, the Minister drew up a small smile. "It's good to see you, Mr. Malfoy. It was quite the surprise when Harry sent me that letter, but he has mentioned you a few times in the past." Draco resisted the urge to preen at the mention that his mate had wanted him for a long time. 

Before Draco could say anything else, Harry came running into the room, Teddy bouncing and giggling on his hip. "Draco, I felt the wards change. Is everything-" Harry stopped when he saw Kingsley standing in the room. "Minister, hi. How are you?" 

Teddy squirmed to the ground, his hair turning the same shade of platinum blond while he ran toward Draco. The veela lifted the younger boy in the air and squealed, then snuggled close to Draco. 

"Harry, I… Well, word came down the wire to me earlier this afternoon." Kingsley stepped closer to Harry, and Draco all but ran to his mate's side, needing to be nearer to him than the other male in the room. "Sorry, I forgot what new mates can be like," the Minister muttered. 

Draco pressed close to Harry, feeling his mate's warmth seep into his body. His wings fluttered, and Harry shivered. The veela was pleased to feel his mate wrap an arm around his waist, the need to be close a mutual thing. "Kingsley, just tell me," Harry said. 

"I'm not sure little ears should hear it." Kingsley looked pointedly at Teddy, who was currently falling asleep on Draco's shoulder, his little fingers wrapped around a lock of the veela's hair. 

"The little ears are sleeping," Draco whispered harshly. 

"Andromeda… She went into St. Mungo's earlier, and she collapsed. Harry, I'm so sorry, but she passed away." Kingsley reached out, but Harry flinched away. 

Draco felt the tendrils of Harry's magic brush through the room, and looked over at his mate. Harry's eyes were glowing, and full of tears, his hair seemed to be floating as the magic soared around him. Wildly, Harry glanced at his veela before opening his mouth and letting out a soundless sob. He ran for the back door, his magic cracking the door frame as he passed. 

"Hold Teddy for me," Draco said, passing off the metamorphmagus to the Minister without thinking. 

Immediately hugging the boy close, Kingsley stepped forward. "Draco, you shouldn't go out there. I've seen Harry like this before, and-" 

Draco stopped his words with a glare. "No disrespect, Minister, but I think I can calm _my_ mate down. He's grieving and he's incredibly powerful. Naturally, his magic is acting up. He _needs_ me." 

The Minister looked properly chastised and sat on the couch with the sleeping boy in his lap. Draco took that as permission to hurry after his mate. 

He found Harry in the same place his mate had first freaked out magically on the grounds. Harry was on his knees with his head in his hands and his magic was swirling wildly around him. His shoulders shook and Draco ran to his side. 

His mate's magic seemed to absorb him, wrapping around him. Draco could tell the magic was agitated, but it was still warm to the veela. 

Draco was surprised at his mate - so hesitant to grieve, but so heavy with sadness and survivor's guilt. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Harry. His mate seemed to collapse into his arms, his fists curled into Draco's shirt, and face damp with tears pressing into Draco's neck. 

"This isn't fair," he cried. "He's already an orphan, but now he has no real family for himself. It isn't fair, Draco." 

The veela kissed Harry's forehead. "I know, it isn't, love. But that beautiful boy has you and me. You love him more than anything, Harry. And he'll know you as a caretaker, and a wonderful one at that." 

After that, Draco sat in silence with his mate. He held Harry tight as he cried, but Draco was glad that Harry was at least letting himself feel. He knew his mate's magic was creating a storm around them, but all Draco knew was that it sounded like a wind tunnel. The magic brushed against Draco's wings occasionally, reminding the veela of just how powerful and distraught his mate was. 

It felt like hours, but surely it was only a few minutes, had passed when Harry finally lifted his head from Draco's shoulder. The wizard's eyes were raw and Draco could see the hurt etched into his mate's whole face. 

"I suppose I need to face Teddy now," Harry murmured. 

Draco leaned in and kissed his mate softly. He ran his fingers through Harry's soft mess of hair and sighed. "You can take as much time as you need," Draco said quietly. 

"Thank you," Harry told his veela, smiling slightly. "I'm so glad I have you here with me, Draco." 

Harry surged forward and kissed Draco hard. The veela met his mate with just as much passion he was getting, and it wasn't long until their tongues were battling for dominance. Harry fell onto the grass and Draco was quick to follow, groaning at the feeling of his mate. Soon, Harry started laughing. Draco wasn't sure as to why his mate was laughing, but he was glad to hear Harry experiencing some sort of joy. 

"This isn't really the time," Harry said, mirth filling his voice. 

"I'm just glad to see you smiling, already," Draco answered. Harry looked sheepish for a moment, almost guilty, before letting it go and pushing his veela off him. 

"Okay, come on, lover, inside to Teddy." 

The mates walked back into the house hand in hand and Harry waved his free hand to fix the cracked door frame. Kingsley was rocking a slightly awake Teddy, and humming under his breath. He looked up at the mates with a sad look in his eyes, but continued to hold the young boy close. 

Harry let out a heavy breath. "Okay, Kingsley, I'm sorry for that outburst." 

"Totally understandable," the Minister answered. Draco reached for the young boy and settled Teddy on his hip. Kingsley gave Draco a soft look before turning back to Harry. "The main reason for my coming over is for you to sign some papers signing over Teddy's guardianship to you. Andromeda's will is very firm that you be the only option as Teddy's caregiver." 

Harry flushed but nodded. "She warned me of that when she first told me she was sick. It's just a bit shocking for her to already be gone, is all." 

Kingsley pulled out papers from some pocket inside his robe - or Summoned from his office, Draco wasn't sure - and set them down on the table with great care. Harry accioed a quill silently and read through the papers. He raised his hand to sign before pausing and looking up at Kingsley with incredulous eyes. 

"She wants me to… She wants Teddy to call me Dad?" Draco raised one eyebrow, and reached out to settle a hand on his mate's shoulder. 

"I believe ultimately it is your choice, but I think she wants Teddy to feel a part of a family unit as much as possible." 

Harry swallowed heavily at the Minister's words, and nodded. "I - I understand that, of course. It's just surprising, 's all." 

Draco squeezed his mate's shoulder and cradled the now permanent fixture closer to his body. "Teddy is lucky to have you as a father," he murmured to his mate. Harry turned watery eyes on him and gulped. He mouthed thank you and Draco warmed through at the knowledge that his mate could draw comfort from him in this time of need. 

After Harry signed all the paperwork, Kingsley drew his wand and the papers disappeared. "That will be filed immediately, and everything will be taken care of on our end." Harry nodded and the Minister adjusted his seating position before drawing in a deep breath. "Ron Weasley contacted me earlier today as well. He wanted to know if you were on some sort of mission. He said he had checked St. Mungo's and your flat, and was just concerned as to where you were." 

"Fuck," Harry muttered. "I'll send a quick owl to them in a bit just to tell them the situation." 

Draco rubbed his back. "I think you could probably have them over," he said. Harry looked over, surprised. "I'm pretty comfortable with Kingsley here, as long as I stay in contact with you, so I'm sure a married couple could come here and be fine with me." 

"You are already connected to the wards," Kingsley chimed in. "I think that says a lot about how deeply you two feel for each other already." 

Nodding in agreement, Draco smiled. "That's true. Our bond is already pretty deeply formed if the house is already accepting you as part of the family." 

Kingsley stood. "I'm glad you are doing well, though, Harry. I am truly sorry about Andromeda, but I'm glad you have your mate here to comfort you." He walked towards the fire, and then turned around. "Teddy truly will be happy with you, Harry, I know that." 

"Thank you, Kingsley," Harry said, blushing again. 

"Oh, and no rush on getting back to work. Especially with Teddy now." Kingsley smiled at Harry one last time and then stepped into the fire, flooing away to the Ministry. 

In the silence of the sitting room, it was all too easy for Draco to see how quickly Harry got lost in his own mind. Still, though, Harry conjured paper from nothing. "I'll tell Ron and Hermione to come tomorrow for lunch, if that's okay? Perhaps it will be best to explain in person." 

"Will they be upset?" Draco was afraid for a moment that his mate would abandon him and shifted in his seat. 

"Even if they are, they'll come to terms with it," Harry said firmly. He folded the note and tapped his finger to it, the paper disappearing. Draco assumed that Harry's magic sent the note to Harry's owl. He leaned into his mate's side and brushed his hand through Teddy's platinum blond hair softly. "I love him so much. I hope I do right by him." 

The statement was rhetorical, so Draco just kissed the top of his mate's head. Harry turned his head up in askance, and Draco was quick to lay a kiss on his mate's lips. Harry sighed into Draco's mouth and then snuggled up close to his mate, closing his eyes. Draco couldn't help but think what an adorable family they made.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told y'all this would be short and sweet. This is the last chapter of this story. I know that the relationship seemed fast, but honestly, this was just an exercise in writing. 
> 
> Maybe my next story will be longer, eh?? 
> 
> **JK Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter and Draco, and all other characters**

Draco tensed when he heard the floo. He and Harry had spent the morning explaining the new situation to Teddy, and there were lots of tears from everyone involved. Teddy was confused, but Harry made sure to reassure the boy that he had a loving and permanent home with him and Draco. After that, the metamorphmagus seemed to feel a bit better, but it was clear to Draco that the conversation had taken a lot out of Harry. 

He was not looking forward to spending the afternoon with Harry's friends. Harry was quickly burrowing a hole deep in Draco's chest, and the veela was so happy with his mate, so he knew he had to find a way to love his friends too. 

Harry came into the room at the sound of Ron and Hermione spilling out of the floo and smiled widely. That was enough to put Draco at ease for the rest of the day.

As the couple brushed off their clothes, Draco took the time to step towards his mate. "Where's Teddy?" He asked under his breath. Harry waved his hand and a blurry picture of Teddy amidst magical toys appeared. 

"He's in his rooms. Mipsy is looking after him." Harry smiled fondly at the picture before dispelling the image. "Also, your mother was wandering, and I told her she could stop in and look in on him if she wanted." 

Narcissa had come down from her wing a few times since they had mated, and every time, Draco was impressed just how well Harry treated her. He could tell that Harry wasn't entirely sure how to deal with his ill mother, but still, his mate was wonderful. Harry always kissed her hand when she reached for him, and never failed to tell her how beautiful she looked. He was the epitome of politeness, and Draco loved Harry all the more for it. Narcissa had taken to Teddy, and Teddy to her, so when his mother actually came out of her rooms, Draco made sure to send her to Teddy. 

Draco leaned towards his mate and brushed Harry's wild hair back. "You're so sweet." Forgetting their company for a moment - or simply not caring about them - Draco brushed his lips against his mate's and smiled at just how much Harry's magic seemed to relax at his touch. 

"What the actual fuck, Harry?" Ron exclaimed. 

Harry flinched and twisted his fingers into Draco's shirt. The veela could feel his mate's magic rippling underneath his skin and he just hoped that Weasley doesn't aggravate his mate too much. 

"Ron," Hermione exclaimed in a very scolding tone. "We agreed to come here with an open mind." 

The redhead gestured wildly towards the mates. "Well, I didn't think an open mind would mean Harry was going to be kissing the bloody ferret!" 

Draco stiffened at the nickname, and Harry pushed his veela slightly behind his body. "Don't talk about my mate like that, Ron." 

"He's your mate now, huh? What does that even mean?" This is what Harry had always hated about Ron - his fiery temper. At Hogwarts, it had felt like they evened each other out because Harry was always quick to an argument as well, but due to his magic, he was forced to stay calmer and never let himself lose his temper. But Ron still was so fast to get angry. It made tough conversations - like this one - incredibly difficult. 

Draco felt Harry roll his shoulders, his magic rolling with him. The veela could tell his mate was close to breaking, and he wasn't sure he was ready for the backlash of a complete and utter magical breakdown. 

"Why don't we sit down?" Draco suggested, all but dragging Harry towards a couch. Once sitting, he called for Mipsy. "Could we have tea for four, please?" The elf nodded and reappeared just a moment later. "How is Teddy?" 

Mipsy gave her version of a smile. "The little master is good. Mipsy just leaves him with Mistress Narcissa and they be playing with the little master's toys in his room." 

Both Harry and Draco smiled. "That's excellent to hear, Mipsy. Thank you." The elf nodded and disapparated with a small crack. Draco looked up to see Hermione watching him oddly. "Don't worry, Granger, Mipsy serves out of love and loyalty." 

"Is Teddy here?" Hermione asked, sounding more confused than anything else. 

Harry cleared his throat and sighed. "Let me start from the beginning, and please, try to keep your temper in control," he said, looking pointedly at Ron. Draco was glad to see the redhead looking somewhat apologetic. 

"You both know that I've struggled with finding a partner." Hermione opened her mouth. "Please let me get through it all." The bushy haired woman nodded. "I ran into Draco and Blaise at that Muggle club I go to, and they brought me back here." Harry paused and looked at Draco, seeming to draw strength from his mate. 

Ron shuffled in his seat, and Hermione put a calming hand on his arm. "Well," Harry continued, "long story short, Draco is a veela, and I'm his mate. And, you both know how much I've wanted Draco." Harry seemed embarrassed by this admission, and Draco immediately wrapped his arm around his mate. 

"I wanted you too," Draco whispered in his ear. He ran a hand down his mate's arm, cooling the magic that seemed to be building in his blood. 

"I knew that against my will," Ron said at the same time. 

Harry's magic vibrated against his skin and he stood. "Regardless of that fact, Ron, Draco is a permanent fixture in my life. We are mates, and he calms my magic. If it wasn't for him, this room would be in shambles." Draco had never heard his mate this angry - not even in school, or during the trials. "And he is one of the sweetest, most loving men I know. He takes care of Teddy as though he's his own child. He would never turn on me. And I…" Harry looked down at his mate. "I love him." 

Draco could tell that Ron was groaning on the couch opposite, but all he could really hear was the blood rushing through his ears, and his mate's words echoing in his head. Slowly, he stood to Harry's level and kissed him. "I love you too, Harry." 

"So… It's like Bill and Fleur?" Ron asked. Harry looked over at him, surprised, and nodded. Ron leaned back, and the mates took the time to sit back down. "So this was out of your control?" 

Harry glanced at Draco and shrugged, but it was Hermione that stepped in. "Some studies have shown that the veela will not choose a mate that does not like them already." Ron's brow furrowed. "In other words, there was something at the fundamental level that Draco's veela recognized in Harry. They knew they loved each other instinctively." 

Ron didn't look completely comfortable with that explanation, but he nodded. "It's just going to take a while to get used to, Mate." 

Draco growled, his whole body tensing. "Don't call him that. My mate, mine." Ron held up both his hands in surrender, and Draco relaxed. 

Harry opened his mouth to say something more, but he turned toward the entrance of the room instead, his magic reaching for another person. Immediately, he stood and walked over when he saw who stood there. 

"Lady Malfoy," he said, bowing slightly. 

Narcissa smiled and shook her head. Clearly, she had told Harry many times to call her Narcissa, but he never had. Ron and Hermione shared a look, as the boy on her hip was a carbon copy of Draco - platinum blond hair and expressive grey eyes. 

Harry reached for the boy, as Teddy reached for him, blinking sleepily at his godfather. "Draco just wanted to come see you," Narcissa said, her voice fairly floating in the air. 

Hermione made a distressed sound, but Draco held a hand up. Harry settled Teddy on his hip. "Thank you, Lady Malfoy. I'm sure Draco just wants to run around the sitting room. We both know how much he loves to rampage through here, defeating dragons." The two in the doorway shared a secret smile. 

Narcissa ran a hand down Harry's face lovingly. "I'm a bit tired now. Mipsy?" The house elf appeared. "Please take me to bed." 

Mipsy glanced at both Harry and Draco before disapparating with a soft pop, taking the lady of the house with her. Harry settled back next to Draco and bounced Teddy a little on his lap. Draco placed an arm around his mate once again, needing the contact. 

Teddy snuggled closer to Harry, his hair turned from blond to Harry's signature mop of black curls. "Dada," he muttered, before falling asleep. Hermione gasped at the boy's word, and Harry sent a sharp look toward her when he felt Teddy stir slightly at the sound. 

"Andromeda passed away," Draco said quietly, his voice as clinical as possible to keep Harry from getting too emotional. "She left explicit instructions that Teddy be left with Harry, and that the little boy call Harry Dad. As soon as Harry said this to Teddy, he immediately started calling my mate Dada." Draco smiled and ran his free hand through Teddy's hair. "It's quite adorable." 

"And, I'm sorry but I have to ask, your mother calls him Draco?" Hermione's curiosity could not keep her quiet. 

A bitter look crossed Draco's face, before he schooled it. "My mother… She has not been right since the War. She gets confused often. When Teddy looks like me, her mind makes her think it is me. I have no idea who she thinks Harry is most of the time. And sometimes, she expects my father to come home. Not the violent Lucius you all knew, but the loving husband that he once was." Draco leaned against Harry somewhat and felt his mate's magic comforting him. 

"It's a lot to take in," Hermione said, brushing her hair back. 

"I know," Harry agreed. "It's so fast. But, this is the life I've always wanted - a loving partner, and an adorable child. 

Ron shifted. "Do you think you'll go back to work?" 

Harry shook his head. "I don't think I could. It's dangerous, and I have a… a family to think about now." 

Smiling, Ron stood. "All we've ever wanted was for you to be happy, Ma… Harry." He held out a hand towards his best friend and as Harry stood, the veela beside him stood too, needing to be close to his mate. 

The friends shook hands before Ron seemed to draw courage from within, and held a hand out to Draco too. "You're a part of our lives now… Draco. It's time we came to peace with each other." 

Harry smiled as his veela and his best friend shook hands. Hermione came over and hugged Harry the best she could with a child in his arms, and kissed Draco's cheek. "Happiness is all we've ever wanted for Harry," she whispered in the veela's ear. "You seem to give him that, and more, so thank you." 

Draco nodded. He checked the time, and forced a small smile. "Please, stay for dinner?" 

The couple shared a look and then nodded, so the veela led the way into the dining room. Harry had disappeared to take Teddy upstairs to bed. The young boy was tired from playing, and Draco was sure he was emotionally exhausted from learning his grandmother had passed away, as well.

The conversation between Draco and Ron and Hermione was somewhat stilted, but Draco was glad to see that the temper Harry had warned Draco that Ron had was nowhere to be seen. By the time Harry reached the dining room, there was dinner spread across the table. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry flopped onto the bed and sighed. "That was quite the day," he said. He kicked off his shoes and threw his glasses somewhere. 

Much more gracefully, Draco laid down beside his mate and smiled. "You are so amazing," he muttered. Harry cracked an eye and rolled it. "Really, Harry, you are." 

Before his mate could protest, Draco lowered his head and kissed Harry possessively, the events of the day weighing on the veela. He felt he needed to reaffirm his claim on his mate after so many people had been over in the past two days. Rationally, Draco knew that only three people paled in comparison to the amount of people they would need to interact with eventually, but for now, Draco settled in to kiss his mate heavily. 

Harry groaned at the feeling of Draco's tongue in his mouth, sweeping every corner of it. Draco always tasted so sweet, and there was a hint of the firewhiskey they had both enjoyed after dinner. 

Draco pulled away and Harry tried to follow, whimpering at the loss of contact with his mate. The veela all but slithered closer to his mate and began to undress him. Always the impatient one, Harry groaned and shut his eyes tightly. Draco wasn't surprised to be completely naked a moment later, and see their clothes settling lightly on a chair in the corner. 

Sucking on Harry's mark, Draco danced his fingertips down his chest, avoiding contact with his mate's cock. As usual, touching the mark made Harry incoherent. There was no time for teasing, now. 

Whispering a spell against his mate's skin, Draco pushed a newly slicked finger into his mate, whose back arched at the feeling. 

Feeling as impatient as his mate, Draco was gentle, but was quick to stretch his mate. "Just do it, Draco, please. I want to feel you stretch me." 

The veela couldn't help but smile at his mate's words, so he settled over his mate and slowly pushed into him. Harry's head tossed back and forth, and he moaned loudly at the feeling. Before he started moving, Draco waited until he knew he had Harry's attention and kissed his mate soundly. 

"I love you, Harry," he murmured into his mate's mouth, and then thrust roughly into his mate. 

His mate keened, but opened his eyes to see his veela. "I love - uh - I love you too." 

Draco smiled, and then let go of his control. He wrapped Harry's legs around his torso and began to forcefully drag out of his mate before pushing back in. Harry was soon lost to the feelings his veela made him feel, and gave himself up to the pleasure. 

The veela wrapped a hand around his mate's cock, feeling that Harry was close, and wanting them to come together. At the feel of Draco's hand stroking him at the same speed of their fucking, Harry couldn't help but scream at the feeling and soon, both mates were coming, and coming hard. 

As they caught their breath, the mates shared light and slow kisses. Harry couldn't help but smile at how warm, yet calm his magic felt. He looked around the room and was pleased to see that none of the furniture had been damaged in the midst of their lovemaking. Draco kissed his mate's shoulder, wanting his attention back. Harry gave it to him, and Draco was happy to know that his mate loved him as much as he loved his mate. 

 

~~~ _The end._ ~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I should be updating this story every day, or every other day. Stay posted!


End file.
